


For Your Entertainment

by TDKeh16



Category: Demon of the Underground (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Chirping as Flirting, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Excessive Drinking, Flirting, Lapdance, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDKeh16/pseuds/TDKeh16
Summary: It was common for the new guy to be nervous and maybe flub things a little -- to be a bit stiff in all the wrong places -- but never had Belmont seen someone perform this poorly.
Relationships: Belmont/Merritt (Demon of the Underground)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Belmont's pole dancing skills and Merritt's inabiltity to dress/undress himself (and others) without getting stuck half the time are both canon, so obviously this AU had to happen lol
> 
> I'm not sure how many chapters this will end up having, probably 6-8 if I had to guess? Also I aged Pogo up a bit here so although Merritt's about 24, Pogo is 19-20ish. I didn't want to write a 17 yr old bartender (or a 17 yr old Pogo for that matter lol)

This was legitimately the worst fucking thing Belmont had ever witnessed in this strip club, and given that he had once worked there for nearly three years, that was saying a lot. It was common for the new guy to be nervous and maybe flub things a little -- to be a bit stiff in all the wrong places -- but never had Belmont seen someone perform this poorly.

Could it even be considered a performance? Belmont had high hopes when this cute newbie stepped out on stage, but less than 30 seconds into his "sexy soldier" routine he had somehow managed to get stuck inside his own shirt. One arm was through the neck hole, spikey blond hair was peeking out through an arm hole, and the arm that had previously occupied that sleeve was feebly trying to unbutton his pants.

Honestly, this was too much. By the time the poor guy made the most minimal progress -- his head emerging from the sleeve of his t-shirt and trying to shimmy his unbuttoned pants off his hips -- it was too late. Even the most forgiving of crowds didn't want to see whatever was happening on that stage. With no way to salvage whatever the routine was supposed to be, he was booed off stage. A pity, because the guy was breathtakingly hot. With a little guidance he could probably be popular, but chances were this would be his first and last night. 

The next stripper on stage was someone Belmont briefly overlapped with during his time working there. He was a crowd-pleaser, and seemed to have been sent out to hold the interest of the people who had been so bummed out by the previous disaster that they were considering calling it an early night. Pratt was beautiful, sure, but Belmont knew how fucking vapid he was and decided this was the best time to grab a drink from the bar so his back would be to the stage.

"Poor Merritt..." The young bartender said, still looking at the spot where the previous stripper -- apparently named Merritt -- had been guided off the stage. The bartender smiled at Belmont. "Can I see some ID?"

Belmont chuckled. "Are you serious?"

"It's policy. We're supposed to ID anyone who looks 25 or younger to be safe."

"I assure you I'm older than that."

"But you _look_ 25, so... ID?" The bartender asked again.

Belmont handed it over and took a closer look at the bartender. He looked young. Too young to be working in a bar. "Should I ask to see _your_ ID now?"

"Huh?"

"You don't even look 21."

"My ID says I am." The bartender frowned. "You're not going to rat me out, are you? I need this job."

"Why would I? You're 21." Belmont grinned as he put his ID back in his wallet. He looked at the nametag the bartender was wearing. "Is your name really Pogo?"

"Of course not... but my ID says it is." The bartender grinned back. 

"You make a good cosmo, Pogo?"

"Not a clue."

"How about an old-fashioned?"

"That one I can do," Pogo said with a smile as he set to making the drink.

"I used to work here, you know? A few years ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Made a fuck ton of tips. The my friend needed an investor for some tech startup so I gave him the money for it and everything really took off." Belmont leaned on the bar. "What are the tips like for bartenders here these days?"

Pogo shrugged and slid the drink in front of Belmont. "It varies. I've only been here a couple weeks, so it's hard to tell."

"Do you pool your tips with the other bartenders?"

"Yeah, but he's on break."

"What's he like?"

"Really nice. And pretty."

Belmont chuckled and paid for his drink with a hundred dollar bill. "Keep the change." He took a sip of his drink. "Not bad, kid."

"Thanks!"

Belmont turned to walk back go his seat, but Pratt was still on stage. "Ugh. Fucking Pratt..." he turned back to Pogo instead. "I can't stand that guy."

"Really? I don't know him that well, but he's pretty."

"Everyone is pretty here, kiddo. That's the point. Doesn't make up for his shit personality." Belmont took another sip of his drink. "Speaking of cute guys... who was that beautiful disaster up before this?"

Pogo smiled. "Oh, Merritt! He's really nice. I hope Higgins doesn't fire him."

Belmont bristled. " _Higgins_ is still around? I was hoping that asshole would've dropped dead by now."

"You don't like him? He's been nice to me. He's actually the one who hired me."

"Ugh. _Of course_ he did." Belmont put his drink down and pinched the bridge of his nose. "He's always nice until you get to know him. Stay far away from that greasy old man, okay? And if he starts giving you trouble just quit. I promise this job isn't worth it."

Pogo gave him a funny look. "...Okay?"

"Atta boy." Belmont looked back over the crowd as Pratt left the stage. They were in better spirits, and Belmont had to admit that Pratt had a certain visual appeal until he opened that fucking mouth of his. He caught a glimpse of another unfortunately familiar face as he watched Pratt leave, and Belmont groaned. "Higgins is _here_ tonight?"

"Yeah."

Belmont slapped another hundred dollar bill down on the bar. Make me another, will you? He and I need to have a little chat," he said as he chugged the rest of the drink in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go read Demon of the Underground if you haven't yet! And the "Devoted: Merritt's Story" books for $2 on patreon. both can be found at: demonoftheunderground.com


	2. Chapter 2

Merritt paused outside the door, trying to mentally prepare himself for whatever was going to be on the other side. When Higgins had pulled Merritt aside after his disastrous routine and told him to meet him in his office in 20 minutes if he wanted any hope of keeping his job, he assumed Higgins was about to fire him. Instead, he was told to go to a private room that was usually reserved for bachelorette parties. All Merritt knew was that someone had paid a lot of money to get him alone, and after his disaster on stage, it couldn't be because they wanted to see an encore performance.

Merritt took a deep breath and entered. The room was empty, or so it seemed.

"Have a seat. Make yourself comfortable. Do you want a drink?" A voice said from behind one of the couches. A man stood up holding a bottle of champagne. "Hidden storage, makes the set up of the room quicker for parties."

Merritt shook his head as he took a seat on the opposite side of the room. "I don't really drink..."

The man shrugged. "Meh. I guess you don't have much to celebrate tonight, anyway." He flashed Merritt a mischievous smirk as he set the bottle down, then added, " _yet_."

Merritt's eyes went wide as he watched the man remove his suit jacket and glasses. When he started to uncuff the sleeves of his dress shirt, Merritt objected. "I don't know what you think these private rooms are for, and I know you paid a lot of money, but I'm pretty sure we're not supposed to sleep with customers."

The man froze for a moment, then laughed. "Oh honey, do I look like the kinda guy who has to _pay_ for sex?"

Merritt blushed. "No..."

Despite his words, the man continued to undress, removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. "Merritt, right?"

"Yes, sir."

The man chuckled. "Belmont. Why are you here, Merritt?"

Merritt tried to think of a more delicate way to phrase it, but the words eluded him. "My boss told me I had to come here or I would be fired."

"I know why you're in _this room_ , but why are you in this job? Sure, you're hot as hell, but do you really think you're cut out for this?"

"I-- I don't know. I was at a bar with my friend and someone told me I could make a lot of money, and..." Merritt gave a small shrug. "Yeah, I could definitely use the money, so I said yes."

"What do you need the money for?"

Merritt was caught off guard by the question. "School?"

"Everybody says that. What's your _real_ reason?"

"School," Merritt repeated with more confidence.

Belmont seemed unconvinced. " _My_ real reason was to piss off Daddy Dearest," he explained as he started approaching Merritt from across the room.

"Your reason? What--" Before Merritt could get the rest of his question out, Belmont gripped the pole in the center of the room and effortlessly pulled himself into the air. 

Merritt's gasp caught in his throat and he leaned back as far as he could in his seat, suddenly aware of just how long Belmont's limbs were. He didn't expect someone so tall to be so graceful, and yet there they were -- Belmont changing positions effortlessly as he rotated on the pole before him.

Hooking one knee around the pole and using his other leg to apply pressure from the opposite direction, Belmont's arms were free to slowly and seductively finish removing his shirt, which he then tossed directly at Merritt with a wink. While Merritt took a moment to pull the shirt off his face, Belmont had managed to plant a foot on either side of Merritt's knees, rolling his hips in a slow thrusting motion that made Merritt blush.

"Oh, I, uh..." 

Belmont gripped the pole behind him and swung his body back up, accidentally kicking the ceiling and dislodging one of the tiles. "Fuck," he said as he stopped to slip it back into place. "I’ve always been too tall for these rooms. The ceilings on stage are higher. You get the point though, right?"

Merritt nodded mutely, still clutching Belmont's shirt in his hands. Between the unexpected strip tease, the scent of Belmont's cologne, and the sight of his shirtless body, Merritt was feeling a little disoriented. "You..." he couldn't figure out the words he was trying to say. "I like your cologne."

Belmont laughed. "Can I have my shirt back or do you need to hold it in your lap for a few more minutes?"

Merritt blushed more when he realized what Belmont was implying. He tossed the shirt back at Belmont and strategically folded his hands in his lap, suddenly very conscious of where he might look.

"Well that answers _one_ question..." Belmont smirked as he turned around and retrieved his tie and glasses. "Good to know I've still got it."

"Did--" Merritt cleared his throat and looked up at Belmont's face rather than his still half-undressed torso. He immediately regretted that decision when Belmont dropped into the seat beside him and Merritt got a closer look at his pretty green eyes and infuriatingly handsome smirk. Merritt looked up at the ceiling instead. "Did Higgins hire you to coach me?"

"Fuck no. I'm considering this my charitable act of the year." Belmont finished buttoning his shirt and re-tied his tie. If someone walked into the room at that moment, they would have no idea that he had been half-dressed and swinging from the pole only minutes earlier. Unless Merritt's still red cheeks gave it away, that is. "Merritt, was it? What you did out there tonight was fucking tragic."

"I _know_ ," Merritt agreed without hesitation. "I didn't expect I'd have to go out there so soon. I only started yesterday. They told me I'd have time to observe and ask questions before I had to actually, _you know_..."

"Okay, not a good sign if you won't even say the words. You work at a strip club. Call it what you want -- strip, perform, dance -- but call it something."

"Perform works, I guess."

"As for observation time, that's what yesterday was for. A little hint from someone who has seen it a thousand times -- Mercury and Higgins are assholes. They like to keep employees just nervous enough about getting fired that they can be easily manipulated. The guys that survive here for more than a month, like Pratt or Sam-- Aw, fuck. I bet I missed Samsid while we were in here. He's the hottest one. Those _arms_..." Belmont sighed. "It doesn't matter. This is more important."

Merritt wasn't sure how to respond to that. "So Higgins wasn't going to fire me?"

Belmont scoffed. "Most guys do a subpar job their first night and get threatened with being fired. You probably would have been fired... or _something_." Without giving Merritt a chance to dwell on hypotheticals any further, Belmont stood and pulled him to his feet. He looked Merritt up and down. "Okay, let's get to work. First piece of advice? Don't wear real pants, just tear-away ones. There's no sexy way to take pants off while still wearing boots."

"But those _were_ tear-away pants," Merritt insisted. 

" **WHAT**." Belmont's jaw dropped. "You're fucking with me..."

"I have trouble with clothes sometimes."

"And you thought this job would go well for you?"

"Well, it's only _sometimes_ ," Merritt explained.

Belmont removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "A stripper that can't undress himself..."

"I have trouble with other people's clothes sometimes too..."

Belmont replaced his glasses, then took a deep breath and exhaled. "Are you **_sure_** you want this job?"

"Yes."

"To 'pay for school'?"

"Yes."

"Okay, we're really going back to basics here." He looked Merritt up and down. "I like the whole 'sexy soldier' thing you've got going but that outfit isn't going to work."

"It's not?"

"You can't be trusted to pull a shirt over your head. How are you with zippers?"

Merritt shrugged his shoulders and answered honestly. "Hit or miss."

Belmont cursed under his breath. "I assume buttons are out of the question, so snaps it is! And if you can't reliably pull off a shirt and pants fastened with snaps, then..."

"Then what?"

"Then it's velcro, like a fucking toddler who can't tie his shoes." Belmont got up from his seat and walked back over to the bottle of champagne. "I need a drink, and so do you."

"Oh, I don't really drink, though. And I'm at work, so--"

Belmont chuckled. "Do you think that matters at this point?" He turned back around and nearly dropped the champagne flutes in his hands. "What the hell?"

Merritt was suspended upside-down on the pole, slowly rotating beyond his control. "I've never actually played with one of these before. I never realized the pole spins -- I just thought people were really slippery. This makes more sense." He unhooked his ankles and slowly lowered his feet back down until he was lying on the floor. Merritt laughed.

"Do it again. Show me how you did that."

Merritt scrambled to his feet. "Oh, I just tried something I saw someome do yesterday..." Merritt gripped the pole and easily swung his feet forward and up until he was holding his body upside down."

"Oh thank god, there's hope for you yet!" Belmont exclaimed dramatically. "Come on, come on. We actually have something to celebrate now," he said as he nudged Merritt's thigh with his elbow.

Merritt laughed and slipped back down onto the floor again. "I might need some lessons on the dismount," he said as he returned to the sofa.

"Oh honey, you might need some lessons on _everything_ , but I can work with this. Cheers." Belmont handed one of the champagne flutes to Merritt and clicked their glasses together.

"Cheers," Merritt said with a smile before taking a small sip. This night had been surreal to say the least. He was booed off stage at a strip club, almost fired, a complete stranger paid a lot of money to get him alone then gave him a pole dancing _demonstration_ , and now they were sipping champagne. Merritt was certain his life could not get any weirder.

"Before I forget-- are you free tomorrow afternoon? Meet me at this address at two o'clock." Belmont produced a pen from his pocket and wrote an address and his phone number on the back of a receipt.

Merritt's life was about to get a whole lot weirder.


	3. Chapter 3

Merritt triple checked the address in front of him, even walking to the corner to look at the street sign to make sure he was on the right road. The street name and number matched what Belmont had written down and his penmanship was impeccable, so there wasn't a chance Merritt was reading it wrong.

Still, there had to be some mistake. He sent a confirmation text.

_Hey, it's Merritt from last night. Just wanted to confirm our meeting at 2pm._

_"Meeting" haha cute. Yeah, are you on your way?_

_I might be here already? What's the name of the place? All I have is an address._

Merritt started slowly walking back toward the row of shops when he received another text.

_Wtf is that you wandering around the parking lot???_

_You're here?_

_Yeah I'm inside already._

_Which "inside" exactly?_

Confirming Merritt's worst fears, Belmont emerged through the doorway of the sex shop and not the Korean grocery store next to it. "What are you doing? Get in here!" Belmont called out with a laugh.

Merritt glanced around to check for witnesses, then made a beeline for the shop. "Hi..." was all he could muster to say. His face turned bright red as he observed his surroundings.

Belmont chuckled. "You work in a strip club, honey. Now's not the time to be bashful. Follow me."

Merritt kept his eyes trained on the back of Belmont's head so as to avoid looking at the merchandise around him. It was only once they reached the back of the store that Merritt braved a glance around. They were in a clothing section. "Um..."

"We need to do something about your clothes. You absolutely _cannot_ get stuck in your shirt again."

"But... _these_ clothes?"

"Obviously. You need something sexy that can be taken off quick and easy."

Merritt took the nearest item off the rack, which appeared to be a set that included two wrist cuffs attached by a short chain to the collar of the shirt. His eyes went wide.

Belmont immediately swatted it out of his hands and put it back on the rack. " _Not_ that. You're _supposed_ to get stuck in that."

Merritt shrugged his shoulders, his attempt to act casual instantly betrayed yet again by his blushing face. "I just don't get the reason for something like that. What's the point if you can't use your hands?"

Belmont chuckled. "That is precisely the point."

"Huh?"

Belmont gave him a curious look, an amused smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "Tell me, Merritt, are you a virgin?"

"What? N-no!"

"Then why are you so embarrassed about being in this store? It's just sex. We've all done it thousands of times by now."

" _Thousands?_ "

"Hundreds, then." Belmont raised an eyebrow when Merritt still looked skeptical. "Dozens? I'm not talking sexual _partner_ counts here, I'm talking about _times_ you've had sex."

"Oh. Then I guess it's been a few..."

"Only a few? That's surprising."

"How so?" Merritt asked.

Belmont looked at him as though the answer was obvious. "Because you're really fucking hot."

"...Oh," Merritt stumbled through an appropriate response. "Th-thanks. You too? Or..."

"Relax, honey." Belmont looked like he was itching to tease Merritt, but instead focused back on the task at hand. "Here, try this shirt on. And this one--wait--" he looked Merritt up and down, then exchanged them for a different size. "You have _fantastic_ shoulders, has anyone ever told you that before?"

"Not that I can remember."

"Well, it's true. Okay, go try on those shirts and let me see how you look. Take your time, I don't want to have to call in the jaws of life to rescue you from a snap-button shirt."

Merritt chuckled as he pulled the curtain of the dressing room closed. "No promises."

"Hopeless," Belmont teased back.

Merritt carefully snapped the buttons into place and stared at his reflection with an uncomfortable frown. This looked nothing like his old uniform. "Hey, Belmont? I'm not sure if--" he pulled back the curtain and was startled and something dropped in front of his face. Merritt took a step back to take in the sight of Belmont dangling a pair of furry red handcuffs in front of him like a pendulum.

"What do you think of these?" Belmont asked with a grin.

"Handcuffs aren't part of a standard military uniform."

"Not for your costume, nerd. I mean in general."

"I think that's a little too adventurous for me, but to each their own."

Belmont guffawed. "These are _adventurous_ to you? Every suburban soccer mom owns a pair of cuffs just like these."

"What do you even do if someone is stuck like that?"

You tease them. Slowly. You do everything that drives him wild. You take him to the edge until he's absolutely _begging_ for it."

"Oh." Merritt didn't need to look in the mirror to know he was blushing again, the heat in his cheeks and the grin on Belmont's lips told him so already.

Belmont stepped back and looked Merritt up and down. "I don't know about that shirt. Try the other one on while I keep looking," he said as he turned back to sift through another clothing rack.

Merritt slid the curtain closed again and took a few deep, calming breaths. He was grateful for the snap closures of the shirts -- they really were much easier to take off -- even so, his fingers fumbled to fasten up the second shirt. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to will Belmont's words out of his head before he had to face him again.

He decided not to give in to Belmont’s attempts to fluster him. Instead, Merritt would focus on the clothing itself. He stepped out of the dressing room again and Belmont looked up from the clothing rack.

"Better, but..." Belmont studied him, then gave a small sigh. "How married are you to the whole 'sexy soldier' thing?"

"That's just what I was told to dress up as. I don't think I really get a say in it..."

"I get it. I know everyone has their gimmick at that place. You don't seem thrilled about it, though."

"It's just... I really appreciated my time there, and it feels a little disrespectful, I suppose. I'm torn between the fact that these shirts look nothing like my old uniform, and not wanting it to look too much like a real uniform."

Belmont stared at him for a moment. "What the hell? You were actually in the military?"

"Yeah. Well, cadets as a teenager, then actual service. I got special approval to be dismissed early when I got accepted to go to university, but then I had to take a year off and lost my scholarship, so..." Merritt gestured around them. "So, here I am."

"Why did you take a year off?"

"Someone important to me was really sick, and I wanted to take care of him."

"A boyfriend?"

"No, I... We grew up together at the orphanage."

"So he's like a brother?"

"No!" Merritt looked briefly horrified by that idea. "No, he's... he's really important to me, that's all."

"Say no more," Belmont dismissed the topic of conversation that Merritt clearly didn't want to continue. "Why don't you look around for a shirt you think might work? Keeping in mind that anybody watching you on that stage will be looking for 'sexy' not 'accuracy'."

"Understood." After a few minutes of searching, Merritt had picked out a few more shirts. "Maybe...? I don't know. I'm better at accuracy than sexy."

"Try them on and see what you think."

Merritt emerged from the dressing room after the third shirt with his arms awkwardly at his sides. "I think maybe this one?"

"Are you sure?" Belmont asked.

"You don't like it?"

"I'm asking if _you_ like it. How does it make you feel?"

"It's... The tag is a little scratchy but I think it will be fine once I remove it." Merritt shrugged. "What do you think?"

"The shirt looks good on you. Everything looks good on you, but that means _nothing_ if you don't feel good in it," Belmont explained.

"It's comfortable. I think I have pretty good range of motion," Merritt said as he demonstrated by waving his arms in every direction. Belmont stared at him with and incredulous look on his face. "What?"

" _Comfortable?_ I want to know if you feel sexy. Confident."

"Oh. I guess so?" Shockingly, Merritt's words didn't convince Belmont.

"Are you _sure_ you want this job?" Belmont continued when Merritt hesitated, "I mean it. I know it tips well, but only when you put on a good show. You look the part, but can you act it?"

"I don't know," Merritt admitted, "but I don't like giving up without giving something my full effort."

"I respect that. I don't know that I agree with it, but I respect it." Belmont examined Merritt again. "Well, I like that shirt. Put it on the 'maybe' hook while you try the others. How easily can you take it off?"

"I think it's fine." Merritt began undoing the snaps one by one.

Belmont groaned. "No, not like-- May I?"

"May-- oh!" Merritt gasped as Belmont reached over and tore open his shirt all the way. 

"Do that when you take off the rest of the shirts you try today. I want you to look at your reflection and think 'hell yeah, _I'd_ fuck me' every time until you start believing it."

"But that's physically impossible, so..."

"Just-- Get in there, already." Belmont gave Merritt a small shove backwards and pulled the curtain closed on his face.

Merritt laughed. He tried to look at his reflection the way Belmont told him to, but it felt too awkward. He knew he looked good objectively -- he was still in great shape -- but Merritt's confidence had always come from a job well done rather than his appearance. 

Belmont's voice startled Merritt from his thoughts. "Are you actually doing it or are you just staring at your reflection with that dorky smile on your face?"

"Oh. Uh, the second one," Merritt said with a chuckle. "I'll work on it."

"Unbelievable." 

Merritt put on the next shirt and took his time fastening all the snaps. "So... what was your gimmick? You said everyone at work has one."

"I'll tell you, but I'm curious to hear your guess first."

Merritt pulled back the curtain before he had finished the last few buttons of his shirt. His eyes narrowed, Merritt looked Belmont up and down, much to Belmont’s apparent amusement. "Maybe a businessman? Or a movie star?"

Belmont guffawed. "I'm flattered."

"Well?"

"I'd do this thing where I came out looking like a preppy college boy -- not a stretch -- then stripped down to reveal fetish gear underneath. Usually just a harness and cuffs, but I'd switch it up with a jock or rope if I was bored or for special occasions like when I knew one of my dad's friends were in the club."

"When you dad's friend..."

A mischievous look crossed Belmont's face and he eagerly explained. "My dad liked to lecture me about being a useless student who didn't know how it felt to do a hard day's work. He's had this group of buddies since his college days that he talks about all the time. So I found a job that didn't conflict with my studies where I could work at getting his buddies hard."

Merritt blinked back his shock as Belmont laughed. "You _wanted_ them to come see you?"

"It gets better. My dad had this photo on the mantle of the whole group of them that he'd always point at when he got into one of his dumb fucking repetitive stories about his glory days. I made a poster-sized copy for Father's Day, and circled all the ones who came to watch me. Then I added little notes taking my best guess at their dick sizes from what I could gather from lap dances. He hit me and kicked me out of the house, but it was still worth it."

"Oh. That's..." Merritt had no idea how to respond.

"Don't worry about it. He's not missed. By me or anyone." Belmont dismissed the conversation with a wave of his hand. "You missed a button, but I like that shirt."

"Oh, thanks." Merritt redid the last few buttons to correct his error. A question burned in his mind, but he wasn't sure if he would regret it after hearing the answer. "When you say 'harness'..."

Belmont snickered. "I saw how you reacted to fuzzy handcuffs. Are you sure you want to ask this question?"

"No, but..." Merritt felt as though Belmont could see right through him.

"Aren't we a curious little kitten? Follow me."

Merritt braced himself for the worst, but was surprised when Belmont stopped in front of a mannequin only a few feet away. "Oh, that's it?"

"That's it."

"That reminds me a bit of my old shoulder holsters."

Belmont gave him an indiscernible smirk. "...How often did you have trouble getting in or out of it?"

"Never."

Without another word, Belmont unclipped the harness from the mannequin and handed it to Merritt. "Try it on."

Merritt did as he was told, and slipped it on with ease over his shirt. "See? I'm not completely incompetent," he pointed out with a grin.

"Good to know. Still don't know if I'd trust you with a gun..." Belmont teased.

"Actually, I was top of my class at the military academy." Merritt looked down at the harness. "I don't know what the appeal of this is, to be honest." In response, Belmont grabbed him by the strap crossing his chest and gave a small but sharp tug. Merritt stumbled forward a step. " _Oh_."

Belmont pulled another shirt off a nearby rack, examined it and put it back, grinning the entire time. "So, you liked the military? I couldn't handle being yelled at by some asshole drill sergeant all day."

"It's really not that bad. I don't mind following orders."

Belmont gave him a look Merritt didn't understand. "Yeah, I bet you don't."

"Huh?"

"You didn't need to _tell_ me that you like being told what to do, honey." Belmont chuckled. 

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Absolutely not. I love it, but I'm trying to be professional here," Belmont said with another laugh. "Okay, give me back that harness and go try your last shirt. I think we're about ready to wrap things up here."

Merritt undid the harness, then hesitated to turn back to the changing room. "I..."

"Hm?"

"I'm trying to figure out if you told me to do that just to prove your point."

"No proof required, honey. I know I'm right."

Merritt felt his heart beat a little harder, and returned to the dressing room without finding any words to respond. Was Belmont flirting with him? He was such a mystery. It was ridiculous -- they had barely known each other for more than 12 hours -- but part of Merritt hoped he was right about the flirting. 

His friend Torrence always teased him about his inability to recognize when someone was flirting with him, so if Merritt thought that was the case now, that probably meant he was wrong. Still, the possibility made him feel better than when they started the afternoon. Merritt felt more confident. Maybe that was Belmont's real aim all along. Merritt ripped open his shirt like he was supposed to, but couldn't help the silly giggle that escaped his lips. It still felt absurd.

"Nerd," Belmont's voice said from the other side of the curtain, evidently he heard everything. His hand appeared over the top of the curtain rod holding something black. "Try these on too."

When Merritt reached for it, Belmont suddenly pulled his hand out of reach. "What--"

"Are you wearing underwear?"

Merritt blushed yet again. "Of course!"

"Okay good. Try these on and let me know what you think."

Merritt changed his shirt and pulled on the pair of short, very tight shorts. "Why am I wearing these?" He asked from within the changing room.

"Do they fit?"

"Yeah, technically..."

"What does that mean? I'm opening the curtain."

Merritt was relieved at that. It was better that he didn't have to step out into the store and risk being seen by someone else. "Okay."

Belmont pulled back the curtain and immediately burst into laughter. "Wow, not what I was expecting."

"I'm wearing boxers."

"Yeah, I can see that." 

Merritt made a futile effort to smooth out the awkward lumps created by his boxers bunching up underneath the tight shorts. "Yeah, this doesn't look right."

Belmont wiped a tear from his eye and continued chuckling. "I was worried for a second, but that did the trick. _Jesus Christ,_ " he turned away to avoid another round of laughter. "Okay, go get dressed l think we're done here. I don't like this shirt much, what did you think of the last two?"

"Yeah, I liked those more. I don't know which one to go with, though..."

"Get them both."

Merritt looked at the price tags to help him decide. They were both more than he expected to spend, and it was still unclear why Belmont had made him try on the shorts in the first place. If he was expected to buy those too, Merritt wasn't sure his bank account could handle it. "About these shorts..."

Belmont snorted. "Are you stuck in them?"

"No. Well, kind of, but I'm managing," Merritt continued to squirm his way out of them as he spoke, "but I don't think I'll ever manage to get out of these smoothly on stage, no matter how many times I practice."

"Those aren't for stripping."

"Then what are they for? You just wanted to see if I'd put them on?"

"I convinced Higgins to let you wait tables for your next ten shifts so I could give you some lessons before you have to get back on stage. Women will slap your ass as you walk by, and a lot of gross guys will tip you exclusively by shoving money directly at your dick, but you'll have a job and probably some spare cash by the end of each night," Belmont explained.

That could work. If Merritt could bring in some tip money, maybe he wouldn't have to worry about going into the red over buying a few pieces of clothing. "How many lessons?"

"We'll see how quickly you pick up on everything, but probably a lot. You're going to get so sick of seeing me."

"Bold of you to assume I'm not sick of you already," Merritt answered without thinking. To his relief, Belmont laughed. "How well are servers usually tipped at work? Do you know?" This time, Merritt was met with silence. "Belmont?"

More silence.

Merritt hurried to get dressed and threw back the curtain. Had Belmont actually been insulted by his joke? So insulted that he left? Merritt finally spotted him chatting with the cashier. "I thought you left."

"Were you worried? How cute."

Merritt averted his eyes when he realized Belmont was in the middle of a purchase. "Oh, sorry. I didn't see anything."

Belmont laughed and slipped his credit card back into his wallet. He then tapped Merritt on the shoulder and handed him a bag. "All done, let's go."

"But I haven't bought--"

"Check the bag," Belmont said before Merritt could finish. He gave a wink and started walking backwards to the door.

Merritt looked inside the bag and saw that Belmont had purchased duplicates of both shirts, the shorts, and the harness that definitely cost a couple hundred dollars. "I can't ask you to pay for all this," he said as he followed Belmont out of the store. 

"I don't recall you asking me," Belmont said as he turned to Merritt. 

"No, but--"

"The entire reason you got this job was because you need the money, right? There's an old saying that 'you've gotta spend money to make money' but even I know there is a limit to how far that can go."

"I'll pay you back as soon as I can," Merritt insisted. 

"It's a gift."

Merritt hesitated. Something about Belmont's charitable spirit made him uneasy. After all, they were practically strangers. "What exactly am I supposed to do to return the favour?"

Belmont frowned slightly. "Pardon me?"

"I... I don't need some kind of sugar daddy. If--" Merritt held out the bag towards Belmont as he spoke.

Belmont swatted his hand away. "For fuck's sake, Merritt. I'm not-- I'm just trying to do something nice. I'm not some fucking _monster_ trying to take advantage of you when you're vulnerable."

Merritt was shocked at how bothered Belmont appeared to be by the implication. He looked genuinely offended. "I didn't mean to imply _that_ , just... I don't know what this is, exactly. Some clarification would be nice."

Belmont sighed. "You are terrible at your new job -- a job that _I_ used to be great at. I can help you with that. Part of helping you includes a proper wardrobe, but I'm not going to make you fucking pay for everything when I have more money than I know what to do with. The only thing I'm expecting from you in return is to improve enough so that you don't get fired and Higgins leaves you the fuck alone."

"Oh..."

"So are we good now? Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes. I'm sorry that I jumped to--"

"Don't keep apologizing, it looks weak. You need to work on your confidence."

Merritt bristled. "I don't see it that way at all. Admitting when you've made a mistake is a sign of strength. Who respects a guy who makes a million excuses or goes off to pout when he's proven wrong?"

Belmont grinned. "Glad we're on the same page."

"What?"

"You didn't think actually believed what I said, did you?"

"I don't know you well enough to think otherwise," Merritt replied.

"You bring up a good point. How about we grab dinner? Do you have any plans for the evening?"

Merritt glanced over at the grocery store next door. "I was planning on doing some shopping and then cooking at home," he pulled out his phone as he spoke, and sighed when he saw a missed text message from Torrence.

_Hot date tonight. Don't wait up ;)_

"Change of plans?" Belmont asked.

"Cooking for one, I suppose..." Merritt was disappointed, even though he told himself this was good news. "My roommate has a date tonight."

"Then let me take you to dinner. You can cook tomorrow," Belmont repeated the offer.

Merritt chewed his bottom lip as he deliberated. 

"Just dinner. We can start lessons tomorrow," sensing that Merritt wasn't sold on the idea yet, Belmont continued, "I hate eating alone, don't you? Come on..."

"Okay. Just dinner."

"Just dinner."


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, well that's the eighth time you've checked your phone," Belmont said as he finished a bite of his food. 

"Sorry..." Merritt blushed as he tucked his phone back into his pocket.

They were sitting at a picnic table in a park, eating the most expensive food Merritt had ever tasted. The restaurant Belmont had wanted to eat at had taken issue with Merritt's clothing not being up to their dress code, and after a long quiet argument that included an unsettling amount of smiling, they were given four containers of food, two sets of silverware, and a bottle of wine. Now Merritt sipped wine from his water bottle and once again tried to ignore the absurdity that seemed to accompany Belmont's day-to-day life. Belmont appeared unfazed by it all.

"Out with it."

"Excuse me?" Merritt asked.

"Why do you keep checking your phone? Waiting for an update about your friend's date?"

"Yeah..." Merritt admitfed sheepishly. "I shouldn't worry so much."

Belmont looked unconvinced. "Is that what you're calling it?" 

"It's just been a while since he went on actual dates."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Not exactly," Merritt paused to consider his wording, "obviously, it's good that he's feeling better, but..."

"--But you're in love with him?" Belmont finished for him.

"I'm-- It's... complicated," Merritt replied, painfully aware that he stopped himself from outright denying Belmont's assumption. "We've always only had each other. I wasn't ready for things to change when we were 16 and... I guess I'm not ready now, either."

"What happened when you were 16?" Belmont asked, but Merritt didn't answer. "Ohh. Well, you're not the first gay kid to fool around with a straight guy and think it was meant to be true love."

"I didn't-- how did you know?" 

It was Belmont's turn not to answer, giving Merritt a knowing look instead. "So he got sick and you dropped everything to be by his side, and now that he's better he's off dating women?"

"It's so selfish of me, I know. All I've wanted was for him to get better, but I guess I didn't expect that he'd jump back into dating so soon. I was getting kind of used to it being us against the world again. And--" Merritt stopped himself.

"And?"

"He's made a couple comments like 'I bet you'll want to find your own place now' hinting that he wants me to move out. It's probably for the best, I only moved in to take care of him in the first place..." Merritt met Belmont's gaze. "What?"

"Have you _ever_ dated someone else?"

"We didn't really-- No, not exactly. I've been on a few dates with other guys, and a few, uh, not-quite-dates here and there, but as far as any kind of relationship, then no."

"And earlier when I asked about your sex life and you answered 'a few'... Did you mean you've only had sex a few times _total?_ "

Merritt got defensive. "I don't see why that's any of your business."

Belmont rested his elbows on the table and folded his hands together. "It all makes sense now. You've never gotten comfortable. You've only ever had sex that was awkward as fuck."

"I-- I wouldn't go _that_ far."

"Do you even know what you like? Have you ever told a guy what you _want?_ "

Merritt stared down at the salmon on his plate. "How is that relevant? I don't have to have sex with anyone for my job."

"No, but you have to sell the _fantasy_ ," Belmont explained. "You have to make those customers want to fuck you, and think you want them to fuck you. Or that you want to fuck them."

"I..."

"Okay, answer me honestly -- when was the last time you felt sexy?"

The question caught Merritt off guard. He tried to think of an answer for Belmont, but couldn't remember a time in his life where he had felt that way. "Never?"

Belmont groaned. "These lessons might be harder than I thought."

"How so?"

"Because it doesn't matter how beautiful you look up there, it's all for nothing if you can't _sell the fantasy._ "

Merritt took a sip of wine. "Is that supposed to be an offer? Are you going to teach me about sex so that I can sell the fantasy?"

Belmont blinked a few times then leaned back, away from Merritt. "No, no. I've volunteered to help you keep your job. I'm not some asshole who would abuse his power like that. This is just dinner, remember?"

"Okay, well..." Merritt did his best to mask the small part of himself that was disappointed by the thought. Obviously it would be a bad situation in real life, but if they were speaking of _fantasies_... "So what are you suggesting?"

"I'm not suggesting anything. I'm lamenting the work ahead."

"If I'm such a project, then--"

"Relax, honey. Did I say I didn't love a challenge?" Belmont chuckled. Merritt sipped his wine without replying. "Are you that offended?"

"You don't think I should be? I haven't even tried yet and all you're talking about is how terrible I'll be. Why bother? I still don't understand what's in this for you."

Belmont took a gulp of wine straight from the bottle. "I don't understand why you don't trust the motivations of a stranger who is showering you with money and getting you drunk in a secluded place." He grinned, and Merritt couldn't help but laugh. Belmont had another sip of wine before answering honestly, "I'm helping because you insist that you need this job, and I've seen what that place does to cute naïve guys who are desperate to make money."

"Do I seem desperate?"

"Well," a grin tugged at Belmont's lips. "You're going to have to find your own apartment soon, right?"

Merritt groaned, sufficiently distracted from one problem with another. "I'm aware of how pathetic the situation is, thanks."

"Living alone has its perks, you know. No awkward interactions between roommate and hook-up in the kitchen the morning after." Belmont shrugged.

"I think we've already established that that's not a problem I have."

"I didn't say they were _your_ one-night-stands," Belmont pointed out.

"True..." Merritt hung his head in his hands. "Oh god, that's going to start happening soon, isn't it? It might even be tomorrow morning if his date tonight goes well."

"Yeah, you're fucked -- and not in the fun way." Belmont laughed.

"Why did I even tell you that in the first place?" Merritt asked, but Belmont only shrugged and took another bite of food. "I've spent the past year being so focused on Torrence... I think you might be the closest thing I have to a friend right now?"

Belmont put down his fork and stared at him. "Wow."

"Sorry, that's weird of me to say."

Belmont didn't agree verbally, but it was clear from the look on his face that he did. "What about Pogo?"

"Huh?"

"The cute little bartender. He seems to like you. Be his friend."

It took Merritt a moment to register who Belmont was talking about. "I don't think that's his real name."

Belmont shrugged again. "That's what his ID says."

Merritt went to take another gulp of wine, but there was barely a sip left. "I might be drunk."

"How? What I poured was barely two glasses worth."

"I really don't drink usually, though."

"Well, that explains the oversharing." Belmont chuckled and chugged the rest of the wine. "Guess we're waiting it out for a while until we sober up."

"You didn't have to drink the rest and get stuck joining me."

"Yeah, because leaving you alone to sleep it off in a park after sundown is a better idea." Belmont gathered their empty food containers and tossed them in a nearby trashcan. He returned to the picnic table but instead of sitting down, he stretched out on his back across the length of the tabletop. "It takes more than three glasses of wine to fuck me up, anyway."

"Is that comfortable?"

"Not bad. Join me. You can talk all you want about that guy who broke your heart, then you can blame it on the alcohol."

"And you don't mind listening to that?"

Belmont chuckled. "I may not be drunk, but I've got a pleasant buzz on. Talk away."

Merritt laid down on the table from the opposite direction, their heads meeting in the middle with their legs dangling off the ends. Despite Belmont's claim that Merritt would be alone in the dark while he sobered up, it was still early in the evening and sunset was hours away. The sky above them was bright and blue.

"When we went back to being 'just friends' as teenagers, it took me a really long time to get over him, you know? But I did. I was happy being friends." Merritt gave a heavy sigh. "But when he got sick again there were so many times where I'd just hold him all night long... I think I tricked myself into thinking that meant something more than it was."

"Hm," was all Belmont said in response, but Merritt wasn't sure he wanted him to say more than that.

"And... I probably shouldn't even say this next part, but..."

"Well now I _have_ to know," Belmont said to lighten the mood.

"When he was really sick, and we didn't know if he'd make it through, he..."

"Turned that deathbed into a sexbed?" Belmont guessed.

"No!" Merritt replied in horror. "No, he-- he told me not to go to med school."

That got Belmont's attention in a totally new way. "Med school? You were in med school?"

"Well, pre-med..." Merritt sighed. "He said I only wanted to be a doctor to help him, and that I should do something with my life that I actually wanted to do."

Belmont was quiet for a minute. "Was he right?"

"Yeah," Merritt admitted. "So now I'm supposed to go back to school in the fall and I have no idea what to do. I only got out of the military because I was going to go to med school. I feel like such a liar." Merritt covered his eyes with his forearm. "Okay I'm done. I should stop talking."

Belmont chuckled and they laid there for a few minutes of silence. "What do you like?"

"Excuse me?"

"What do you like? Maybe study something to do with that."

Merritt was surprised that Belmont was still thinking about it. "Oh, I-- I like computers, I guess?"

Belmont laughed. "You like computers, _you guess?_ That's a start, _I suppose_ ," he teased.

Merritt chuckled at that, and the next thing he knew he was being roused with a shake of his shoulder. "Hm?" He lifted his arm away from his eyes.

"You fell asleep," Belmont said, standing over him with a grin. "You good?"

"I didn't--" Merritt started to protest as he sat up, but his body felt heavy and well-rested after his nap. "Wow, I really did. How long was I out?"

"About two hours. Out cold. Didn't sleep well last night or what?"

"Pretty much. I was up late on my computer."

Belmont chuckled. "I heard you like those you guess."

"Hm?" Merritt took a few seconds for the words to come back to him. "Oh god, I said that didn't I?"

"You feel good enough to drive or do you want a ride?"

"I can drive. You?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I have to run by the restaurant again to drop off the silverware."

"I can't believe they let you take that in the first place..." Merritt said, bewildered.

"Well, I should hope so. I spend enough damn money there." Belmont gathered their things and handed the bag of clothes to Merritt. "You're off tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. First lesson?"

"Yeah, I'll text you the address. Will you be able to find it or should I plan to flag you down in the driveway?" Belmont teased.

"Driveway? We're not practicing at the club?"

"How? They're open in the afternoons. Plus I would have to arrange to be let in every morning. It would be a waste, especially when I have a perfectly good set up at home -- and higher ceilings than that damn private room."

"S-so it's going to be at your _house?_ " Merritt asked as they walked down the path leaving the park. 

"Is that a problem?"

Merritt shook his head, trying to dislodge the dozens of thoughts about how the day might progress while they practiced in Belmont's bedroom. "No, sounds good."

"Bring the stuff we bought, and those tear-away pants you got stuck in the other day. Oh, and a swimsuit."

"Why a swimsuit?"

Belmont chuckled. "In case you want to swim? I have a pool. If you'd rather wear nothing, I certainly wouldn't _complain_ , but..."

Merritt blushed. "I'll bring a swimsuit. Thanks."

Belmont shrugged his shoulders. "It was worth a shot."

Merritt paused when they reached Belmont's car. "Thanks again for dinner, I had fun."

Belmont grinned. "Me too."

"I slept for two hours, I'm not sure that was very fun for you."

"It gave me time to catch up on some emails, at least. Really, it's fine. Now you'll be well-rested for your homework."

"I have homework?"

"Practice taking off those clothes until you can do it 10 times in a row without getting tangled up. Try to be sexy. No giggling."

"No promises," Merritt said back with a grin, which made Belmont laugh. "I'll try."

"Good boy." Belmont looked around them as he walked around to the driver's door of his car. "Where'd you park?"

"Over there, those bushes are sort of in the way but that's my bike."

"You ride a motorcycle?" Belmont asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You don't seem like the type."

"You met me less than 24 hours ago. With all due respect, you don't know my 'type'."

Belmont gave another chuckle and leaned on the roof of his car. "Oh, I _know_ your type, honey."

"Okay?"

"Get outta here, already. Stop trying to seduce me, Merritt, god!" Belmont shooed him away with a laugh, then laughed harder at Merritt's confusion. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye," Merritt said with a dorky smile before turning around to walk back to his bike. He loaded his bag into the storage compartment of his bike and pulled out past Belmont. He was surprised to see Belmont still leaning against his car. He appeared to give Merritt a whistle, but Merritt couldn't hear it over the rumble of his engine. He gave Belmont a small awkward wave as he drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter today, but the next one is turning out long (I might split it into two separate chapters to keep chapter sizes a little more consistent, but we'll see)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter today, I decided not to split it up after all

Merritt had hoped an early morning run would help clear his head, but even that didn't help. Thoughts about the previous day spent with Belmont, thoughts about the date Torrence hadn't come home from yet, and more thoughts about the day that lied ahead with Belmont again, all caught up with him the moment he stopped running.

Merritt was exhausted. He had taken Belmont's homework assignment seriously, and practiced stripping without getting tangled or laughing, but it had been a long night to finally reach the goal ten times in a row without complications. He wasn't even sure what time he fell asleep.

It was no use dwelling on whether Torrence came home while he was off on his run, or what his lesson would be like that afternoon. For now, Merritt was going to focus on what he knew he needed the most -- a shower. Merritt trudged up the stairs to his apartment and headed straight for the bathroom, only to find the door locked. It sounded like the shower was already running, and relief washed over him. Torrence was home.

Merritt knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey, are you almost done?"

"Yep! Just a minute!" Said a woman's cheery voice as the water shut off. 

Merritt froze. The door to Torrence’s room was partially open, and he could see him still fast asleep in bed. Merritt hadn't heard them come home last night. The playlist he'd been practicing stripping to was still on when he woke up that morning, so it must have masked the sound.

The bathroom door opened before Merritt had a chance to run away, and out stepped a pretty woman wrapped in a towel. "Oh! I forgot he had a roommate. Well, bathroom is all yours."

"Thanks..." Merritt hurried inside without making eye contact. He took a few extra minutes in the shower, hoping Torrence’s date would be gone when he emerged. All seemed well until he went to get a glass of water from the kitchen.

"I'm making coffee, want some?"

_No._ "Sure! Thanks," Merritt smiled, then looked down at the towel wrapped around his waist. "I, uh, should put on some pants. And a shirt. I'll be right back."

With the door to his bedroom closed behind him, Merritt dropped onto his bed with a groan. Why had he said yes? He grabbed his phone and sent a text to Belmont.

_It happened._

Only after hitting send did Merritt stop to wonder if it was too early in the morning to be texting him. Or whether it was appropriate for Merritt to be texting him for non-business reasons in the first place. One crisis at a time, Merritt got dressed and shoved his phone in his pocket before returning to the kitchen.

The mood in the room was every bit as awkward as Merritt anticipated. Instead of carrying on a conversation for the length of a cup of coffee, Merritt made matters worse by offering to make pancakes for breakfast. Torrence remained in bed the entire time.

"He likes to sleep in, huh?"

Merritt bristled. "Well, I'm guessing he fell asleep late."

The woman scoffed. "So did I, but I've been awake for like an hour now. No excuses."

"If there's somewhere you need to be I can give him a message for you. He'll probably be asleep for a while yet." 

"I'll wait for breakfast, at least. I'll wake him up before I go."

"Don't--" Merritt clenched his jaw, grateful that his back was to the still-nameless woman. "Just let him sleep. He needs rest."

"What would you know?"

Merritt knew plenty. Definitely more than Torrence’s one night stand. He was doing better now compared to the late hours he kept when he first started getting sick, drowning the thoughts of his mortality with anything he could find -- but it didn't mean that Torrence was back to 100% again. If he needed an extra few hours to recuperate from a night out, Merritt was going to make sure he got it. What did this woman know of the months of hell her hook-up had been through?

"Whatever," she said with an annoyed sigh.

Torrence woke up just as the food was ready. He shuffled out of his bedroom looking tired and confused that his date was still there. He looked even more confused to see that Merritt was making her pankcakes. "Hey... So... you've met?"

"Not exactly." Merritt sighed and turned to the woman. "I'm Merritt, by the way."

"Stephanie," she said and turned her attention to Torrence. "You look awful."

Torrence raised a hand to stop Merritt when saw his grip tighten around the spatula he was holding. "Don't keep me up so late next time," he said to Stephanie with a wink. He gave Merritt's shoulder a pat as he walked past him to get a cup of coffee, and Merritt grabbed a third plate from the cupboard so Torrence could join them for pancakes.

The tension in the room was palpable, and Merritt was first to break the silence of the meal. "What time did you get home last night? I didn't hear you come in."

Torrence exchanged grins with Stephanie, who giggled. "What was it? Probably around 3:30?"

"Something like that!"

"Steph took me to this bar that is open until 4am. It was actually pretty great. You should come with us sometime, it's not just girls there, you might meet a guy."

That was a punch to the gut that Merritt didn't need so early in the morning, or ever. "Oh. I, uh--"

"Oh, you're _gay!_ " Stephanie felt it necessary to point out. "That's so cool you've got a gay roommate," she added to Torrence.

Just when Merritt was reaching his limit, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He was sure he had never been so grateful for a distraction in his life. Belmont's reply came in multiple messages.

_NO._

_Jesus Christ._

_Please tell me you got the fuck outta there._

_Worse. I made us all pancakes. Eating breakfast now._

_NO._

_MERRITT._

_WHAT THE FUCK?_

_WHY?_

_I wish I knew. I really wish I knew._

Merritt laughed. He looked up from his phone to find Torrence giving him a quizzical look. "Sorry, it's just... something. It's fine." He put his phone down on the table and took a big bite of pancakes to avoid explaining.

Torrence tried to keep the conversation flowing this time. "Thanks for this, by the way. Pancakes were a surprise, I was planning on eating leftovers for breakfast."

"We don't have any leftovers," Merritt replied.

"No? What did you make last night?"

Merritt shook his head as he spoke. "Nothing, I went out for dinner last night."

"By yourself?"

"No," Merritt didn't feel like explaining in front of a stranger, especially not one who saw him as a token gay in Torrence’s life. His phone buzzed again, the next text message from Belmont rattling the phone on the table.

_What a coincidence! Looks like your lesson starts at 10am. You better get a move on it. Nobody likes a guy who takes too long to come ;)_

Merritt picked up his plate and ate as he walked towards the sink. "I have to go, I'm going to be late for something." He rinsed his empty plate and gulped down the rest of his coffee. 

"Late for what?"

"Just a thing that I have to do today, nothing important. I'll be gone for a while, I think."

"Do you work today?" Torrence asked.

"No, but this is related to that."

"Related to the mysterious job at the bar you won't tell me the name of?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I have to get ready." Merritt hurried to his room and tossed all the clothing he was supposed to bring into a backpack. He had taken only a few steps back into the main space of the apartment when he remembered something else. "Oh! My swimsuit!"

Torrence appeared to be having a quiet, pleasant conversation with Stephanie, but those words caught his attention. "Swimsuit? Where the hell are you going?"

"Just to see somebody for a while. I'll explain later when your guest has gone home," Merritt said as he headed out the door.

Twenty minutes later, he found himself once again triple checking an address Belmont had given him. He paused at the driveway gate of a large house, about to ring the intercom when the gate started opening mechanically. He looked up once again to find Belmont waving him in, this time from the front steps of his mansion.

"You can park in the garage, if you want."

Merritt was about to decline the offer, but as the garage door lifted, something inside caught his eye. "Is that a _Peregrine?_ " He drove in like a moth to a flame to gawk at Belmont's expensive motorcycle. "Is it yours?" Merritt asked when Belmont strolled in behind him.

"Of course it's mine."

"And you can ride it?" 

"Of course I can ride it," Belmont laughed as he spoke, but Merritt got the feeling that he had offended him.

"I guess I'm just surprised. You don't seem like the type," Merritt said, unable to avoid the words Belmont had said to him the day before.

" _Wow_." Belmont cackled. "With _all due respect_ , you don't know me that well," he referenced the reaction Merritt had the day before.

Merritt smiled. "Okay, I deserve that. I guess I was a little snippy yesterday..." He climbed off his motorcycle and walked back to Belmont.

Belmont casually slung his arm around Merritt's shoulder as they walked towards his front door. "I can't stay mad at you, you adorable little cuckold. Tell me _all_ about your awkward fucking morning."

The action was overly-familiar, but not unwelcome. Although it was surprising for someone who pointed out mere minutes ago that they still didn't know each other very well. It was a feeling Merritt could definitely get used to. 

Belmont dropped his arm from Merritt's shoulder in order to open the door and led the way inside. Merritt missed the warmth of Belmont's arm around him, but was quickly distracted by the sight before him. Between the large sculpture of a jaguar in black marble, the lush blood-red carpet on the staircase, and the surely expensive art adorning the walls, Merritt wasn’t sure where to focus his attention. "Oh, wow... it's _huge_ ," he said, staring at the large foyer.

"Usually I don't hear that from a guy until we're in my bedroom." Belmont chuckled.

"Oh yeah, you must have a pretty big bedroom in a house like this," Merritt's words were met with an incredulous stare from Belmont. "No?"

" _ **Wow**_."

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

Belmont shook his head and let out a sound that was half-laugh and half-sigh, then straightened his posture. "Okay, let's get to work. Follow me."

Merritt followed Belmont down a staircase, instead of up to the second floor like he had assumed. "Your bedroom is in the basement?"

Belmont stopped abruptly on the stairs, and Merritt nearly stumbled into him. "Do you want to see my bedroom? I can give a quick tour."

"No, I just thought..." Merritt blushed. "That's not where we're practicing?"

"Why would we do that when I have a perfectly good studio?" Belmont chuckled. "Were you _hoping_ we'd be in my bedroom?"

"I..." Merritt's silence was as clear an answer as either one of them could ask for. "I wasn't hoping for anything," he finished finally, not convincing Belmont or himself with his words.

"That door is the bathroom if you need to get changed -- or take a cold shower -- before we begin."

"Great," Merritt said smiling until the full sentence hit him. "I need to change! Not-- not the other part. I'm okay."

"God, it's too fun to tease you..." Belmont strolled into a nearby room. "I'll be in here when you're ready."

"Okay." Merritt stepped into the bathroom and was surprised to find something waiting for.him on the counter. There sat a package of black and army-print briefs with a note attached. "In case all you own are awful boxers like yesterday, use these for your uniform too." Merritt was embarassed at the thought of someone else buying him underwear, but the truth remained that he only owned ratty boxers, so these were appreciated.

"No, not like that," was the first thing Belmont said when Merritt entered the room wearing his tear-away pants, the harness, and one of the shirts they'd bought the day before. "The harness goes underneath your clothes. You keep it on the whole time."

"But I wear my holsters _over_ my clothes. How else could I reach my guns?" Merritt laughed.

"We're focusing on sexy, not accurate, remember?"

"But why did you make sure I could get out of it if I'm not supposed to take it off?"

"So you don't get stuck in it at the end of the night."

"Oh. That's fair." Merritt took a minute to adjust the layers. "Are you sure it's okay for me to still be wearing something at the end of the routine, though? Isn't the point of stripping to, you know, _strip?_ "

"Not completely naked," Belmont laughed, then abruptly stopped. "Wait. Did you think you had to get fully nude?"

"Yes?"

"It's not forbidden, but definitely not _necessary_. If by some miracle I can teach you to pole dance, then you don't have to worry so much about flopping your dick around like some of those other guys."

"...Good to know."

"Can I get you something to drink before we start?"

"It's probably safer if I'm sober for this, right?"

Belmont laughed. "Oh my fucking god, Merritt, you're too much. Obviously I meant water, or coffee, or like, apple juice or something-- but not apple juice, I don't actually have that."

"Tap water would be great."

"You don't want a bottle?"

"I prefer tap water. Actually, I'm pretty curious what it tastes like in this part of town," Merritt admitted.

"You're such a freak." Belmont laughed as he walked out of the room.

Merritt used his time to explore the room. There was a treadmill and some weights in the corner, but it didn't look like they got much use. The room was a far cry from what he was picturing when he expected the lessons to take place in Belmont's bedroom. Brightly lit, there was a workout bench pushed up against one wall to clear space around the pole in the centre. Another wall was covered with floor-to-ceiling mirrors. Mats lined the floor around the pole to cushion any falls.

Merritt approached the pole in the centre of the room and gripped it with both hands. Taking a few steps to gain momentum, Merritt lifted his feet off the ground and let his body swing around. He let go and landed a little off balance. Next he tried a move that he'd learned when he was younger, holding his body out horizontally in a "human flag" pose. 

"So, did you learn that move in the army or in med school?" Belmont's voice startled him, and Merritt dropped to the ground.

Merritt sat up on the mat with his legs crossed and took the glass of water Belmont had brought him. "I never actually made it to med school," he clarified.

Belmont grinned and took a seat on the workout bench. "The army, then."

Merritt laughed. "My friends and I all got really into parkour for a while when we were teenagers."

"Pfft! _Of course_ you did." Belmont snickered. "How's your water, nerd?"

"Delicious! Thank you." Merritt answered with sincerity.

Belmont left the room and returned a minute later with a small end table. He put his coffee cup down and gestured towards Merritt's water glass for him to follow suit. "Okay, let's get started."

"You changed your clothes," Merritt said, finally noticing once he parted ways with his glass of water.

"Yeah. I'm going to teach you how to undress without laughing or getting stuck."

"I did my homework last night. It took a while, but I think I've got the hang of it."

"Well, that's a start, but you still have to look the part while doing it. A big part of this job is getting regulars who come back to see you over and over again. And trust me, the guys who are interested in you when you look scared and unsure are _not_ the kind of guys you want attention from."

"...I didn't think about that." Merritt was starting to realize there was a lot more to his new job than first thought, and that on-the-job training was seriously lacking. He teased Belmont to lighten the mood, "I mean, to be fair, isn't that what got _your_ attention?"

"Don't be a smart-ass." Belmont gave him a small shove. "Believe it or not, I loved working at that place. I care about seeing guys actually doing a good job. That being said, let's get to work."

*****

"Ready for a break?" Belmont asked a couple hours later, standing over Merritt as he laid on his back on the floor. Merritt nodded back wordlessly. "Ready for a swim?"

"I brought my swim trunks."

"Good." Belmont offered a hand to pull Merritt to his feet. "For you, at least."

"Huh?" 

"Don't worry about it. Go get changed, I'll meet you outside -- up the stairs and to the left."

Merritt got dressed in his swimsuit and went up to the main floor just as Belmont was coming down the stairs from the second floor wearing a purple speedo and carrying towels and sunscreen. "That's..."

"My eyes are up here, Merritt."

Merritt blushed and looked Belmont in his impossibly green eyes, which didn't make things much better. Belmont was smirking at him, so Merritt said the first thing he could think of to change the conversation. "That was quite a workout. I'm really tired."

"You're not going to fall asleep in the water and drown, are you?" Belmont asked, handing him one of the towels.

"I wasn't planning on it, no." Merritt smiled. "You wouldn't save me?" He teased.

"Of course I would. I don't think my home insurance covers intentionally letting guests drown."

"Thanks. I feel really safe," Merritt joked back sarcastically.

"If you're that eager for me to give you mouth-to-mouth, all you've gotta do is ask, honey." Belmont handed the bottle of sunscreen to Merritt as he walked past him towards the patio. "You have to be careful about tan lines now, by the way."

Merritt took a seat on one of the loungers and began slathering sunscreen on his arms and chest. Tan lines were yet another thing he hadn't considered in relation to his new job. He tried to focus on that instead of the offer to give him mouth-to-mouth. Merritt was 75% sure Belmont was flirting with him, and couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to kiss that smirk right off his face. 

Belmont leaned down close to him and for a split second Merritt nearly closed the distance to kiss him, but realized in the nick of time Belmont had simply been reaching for the sunscreen bottle beside him. Merritt started rubbing sunscreen on his face to hopefully mask his deeper blush. The past few hours had been purely business, but now that they were taking a break, Merritt couldn't help but steal glances at Belmont's body -- especially since he was wearing a swimsuit that left little to the imagination. 

"Can you help me with my back?" Merritt asked. He could probably maneuver enough to apply sunscreen to his own back, but if Belmont was looking for an excuse to make a move, Merritt figured this could work.

"Sure, turn around."

Merritt instead laid down on his stomach, tugging the waistband of his trunks a few centimeters lower on his hips. He heard Belmont let out an amused chuckle and then his hands were on him. Merritt groaned before he could stop himself.

"Sore shoulders?" Belmont suggested, sounding unconvinced.

"Yeah."

"Everyone underestimates it, but pole dancing is a hell of a workout. How about here?" Belmont's hands massaged sunscreen down Merritt's shoulders to his lower back. "Sore?"

Honestly, Merritt really was sore from the morning's training. It was almost enough for him to appreciate the massage for what it was and not focus on the fact that Belmont's hands were on his body. "Yeah. That feels good."

"I love hearing guys tell me that."

Merritt was now 80% sure Belmont was flirting. "A little lower?" He asked, daring Belmont to let his hands roam further. To his dismay, Belmont spread sunscreen only as far as his waistband, then returned to massaging higher on Merritt's back. Clearly Merritt had been misreading the situation and Belmont was not interested in pursuing anything more than a platonic relationship.

"Is that your phone?" Belmont asked and Merritt realized that his phone was indeed buzzing from a text message.

"It's probably Torrence wondering where I am."

"You didn't tell him where you were going?"

"I didn't want to get into it in front of some extra person I don't know..." Merritt paused, "besides, all he knows is that I'm working in a bar. It would take even more explaining if I said I was getting pole dancing lessons."

"He doesn't know you're working in a strip club? You think he would mind?"

"He'd probably tell me it was a bad idea."

Belmont chuckled. "What are you going to tell him about today then?"

"I guess that I was hanging out with a friend from work. It's not really a lie," Merritt said with a shrug. Belmont pulled his hands away, so Merritt rolled over to look up at him. "Right?"

"Makes sense." Belmont's gaze flickered down to Merritt's abs and then back up again to his eyes. He handed the bottle of sunscreen over to Merritt and turned around. "My turn?"

"Don't you want to lie down? I can give you a massage too," Merritt offered.

"That's okay, I'm not sore. I'm used to more strenuous moves than anything I taught you today."

"Okay." Merritt took a few steadying breaths. Belmont made his intentions clear, and even if he had been making a few flirty comments, it didn't mean that Merritt should push things further. It was nice enough having a new friend to talk to. Merritt was good with that. He quickly applied the sunscreen, careful not to let his hands linger for too long in any one spot. "Done."

Wiping his hands off on his swim trunks, Merritt finally reached for his cell phone. He was almost certain that Torrence’s text would be asking where he was, but Merritt would never forgive himself if there was an emergency and he had not done due diligence to check his phone.

_Where did you run off to? Did Steph say something? She left an hour ago so you can come back now._

"Well, that's not a good sign," Belmont said with a chuckle to lighten the mood when he turned around to find Merritt frowning at his phone. Merritt showed him the text. "How nice to be invited back to your own home," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know what to reply."

"Say you've got your hands full at the moment, then send him this." Belmont opened the camera on Merritt's phone and took a close up photo his purple speedo. 

"He's going to think I have a boyfriend."

"So?"

Merritt had an urge to object, but couldn't find an actual reason to. Why did it matter if Torrence assumed he had a boyfriend? Torrence was going on dates, so it was perfectly reasonable that Merritt could too. He sent the message Belmont suggested, picture and all, then put his phone down and took a running jump into the pool to avoid checking for a reply.

Belmont laughed, still seated on the lounger. "Want me to tell you what he says back?"

"Come swim."

"In a min-- oh! Looks like he's calling you now. Want me to answer?" 

"Am I going to regret it if I say yes?"

"Almost positive, yeah. Want me to answer anyway?" Belmont asked with a devious grin.

Merritt couldn't bring himself to say no. He was too curious. "Go for it."

Belmont answered. "Merritt's phone. He's a little busy right now, can I take a message?" Merritt took a mouthful of water and squirted it at Belmont, nearly missing his foot. "Yeah, no, he can't come to phone. The things he's doing with his mouth right now -- _incredible!_ He's very talented."

"Don't tell him _that!_ " Merritt laughed and sent a splash Belmont's way.

"I'm not saying anything that isn't true!" Belmont attempted to shield himself from the splash in vain. He made a quick end to the phone call. "Torrence, right? Merritt will get back to you when he's done blowing me away." He hopped into the pool and got a face full of water as Merritt splashed him as soon as he surfaced. "Hey, I _helped!_ "

"I'm going to have so much explaining to do later." Merritt laughed.

"Why?"

"Because, you clearly made it sound like--" 

"But what difference does that make? Really? I've known my best friend since we were little kids too and you know what? Never once have I called him up to explain whether or why I sucked someone's dick."

"Yeah, but..."

"Do what you want, but do you really owe him an explanation? This is the roommate who sprung that he was going on a date last night and then invited her back to your apartment so you could end up making her breakfast this morning. Did he run any of that by you?"

"Well, no..."

"So let him think what he wants. Maybe he'll get jealous at the thought of you with someone else and try to win you back."

"That's..." That scenario didn't sit well with Merritt, but he had trouble articulating why exactly. "I... I wouldn't want to be with someone who only wants me because they're jealous. And..."

"And?"

"I don't think I really want him ' _back_ ' in that way. I'm still trying to figure it out..." Merritt sighed. "I just don't want him to _go._ "

"Well, if you want to pretend we have something more interesting going on that Stripping 101 classes, you have my permission to imagine all sorts of debauched activities. I'll roll with everything if I ever meet the guy."

"Why, though?"

Belmont shrugged. "It sounds like fun."

"You'd really pretend to be my boyfriend just for fun?"

"Boyfriend, fuck buddy, truck stop hookup, whatever you want."

Merritt's heart skipped a beat. "But it's all just pretend?"

"Exactly."

"It sounds like a terrible idea, but... I'll think about it and let you know."

Belmont floated past him on his back. "Just say the word, honey, and I'll fake-rock your world."

Merritt couldn't bring himself to tell Belmont that he'd prefer it if he rocked his real world, so he splashed him instead and dove underwater to avoid Belmont's retaliatory splashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merritt's just really tired, y'all 😉


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today, but a longgg one is on the way!

Belmont's first priority upon stepping into the club was to get a drink. He made a beeline for the bar.

"Well if it isn't my favourite customer!" Pogo beamed at him. 

"I bet you say that to all the guys," Belmont teased back.

"You're definitely my favourite. No other customers here tip with hundred-dollar bills."

Belmont chuckled. "There it is." 

"Merritt said you've been giving him pole-dancing lessons all week so that he doesn't get fired. He said you're really good."

"I am," Belmont said without a hint of modesty.

"Could you teach me sometime? I think stripping is my dream job."

Belmont laughed. "You're too young."

"I'm 21."

"Yes, that's what your ID says. Ask me again in a year or two."

Pogo's apparent disappointment was quickly replaced with another thought. "I noticed the guys here don't really use stage names. I would _totally_ use one. I'd call myself Dick Powers because I mesmerize the audience every time they see it."

"You've really thought this through."

"Of course!" 

Belmont laughed. He really liked this kid. "Hey, how's this job treating you? Bosses aren't on your case about anything?"

"No, they pretty much avoid me except to pay me."

That was a relief. "Good. Can I get an old fashioned?" Belmont asked as he slid a hundred dollar bill across the counter. He glanced down to the other end of the bar where the second bartender was busy tending to multiple customers while Pogo was tied up with Belmont. He slid a second hundred over. "This one is for your friend down there, to thank him for letting me steal your attention for a while."

The crowd of customers dispersed with their drinks, Pogo went to give his fellow bartender his tip, and a familiar face approached them to place more orders from one of his tables. The bartender who had previously sent Belmont a death glare for sticking him with a rush of customers, went from smiling gently at Merritt to looking bewildered at Belmont for getting such a large tip. 

This got Merritt's attention and he looked over, surprised to see Belmont had come to visit. His face lit up with his stupid dorky smile as he approached. "What a surprise!"

It had been a week since their lessons started. On Merritt's days off, they practiced for eight hours. On work nights like tonight, they held shorter four hour sessions in the morning. It was one thing to make it through a weeknight shift at a strip club, but weekends were much busier. Merritt had mentioned that morning about being nervous for tonight's shift, so Belmont decided to stop in for a drink or two to check in on him and the funny little bartender.

"Thought I'd stop in for a drink and see how things are going." Belmont raised his glass as proof.

"It's going okay..." Merritt looked over his shoulder before adding, "I gave my first lap dance tonight."

Belmont grinned. "Damn, and I was hoping to be your first. How did it go?"

"I survived."

"That doesn't inspire confidence."

"I did okay, I think? But i might need some pointers during tomorrow's lesson," Merritt admitted.

"I can do that."

Merritt looked Belmont up and down. "I'm surprised you're not wearing one of your expensive suits. I almost didn't recognize you."

"You've seen me in plenty of other clothes."

"But not out in public. In _jeans?_ I'm having trouble wrapping my head around this." Merritt teased.

"They're very expensive jeans."

"I don't doubt it."

"You haven't even noticed my hair."

"Oh, I definitely noticed it." Merritt reached up and touched the short brown curls that Belmont usually slicked down with product. "I like it."

Belmont knew Merritt liked his hair curly -- he'd been fascinated by it after their first swim. It was no coincidence that he decided not to style it after his shower, knowing he planned to visit Merritt later. Belmont was officially in over his head. Merritt was exactly his type, and with the playful flirting outside of lessons, it was getting more and more difficult to remain professional during the lessons. 

Belmont looked Merritt up and down, then grinned. "Those shorts look significantly better on you tonight than the last time I saw you in them."

"Yeah, maybe just a little," Merritt said with a laugh taking a small spin to prove there were no boxer-related lumps underneath. In fact, there was no evidence Merritt was underwear of any kind. If Belmont hadn't surprised him, he would have been convinced Merritt was doing it deliberately to mess with his head. 

Merritt's drinks were ready so he had to get back to work, but Belmont took a seat in his section as an excuse to talk more while ordering drinks. He had just ordered his second drink from Merritt when someone sat down at his table. "Uh-- oh, _you_."

"Hey there, handsome." Pratt pulled his chair closer to Belmont and put an overly-familiar hand on his leg. "I'm so happy to see you. I heard you stopped by to talk to Higgins the other day, and was so _disappointed_ that I missed you."

"I didn't even think to look for you. I assumed you would have been let go by now because of your age."

"You make me sound old."

Belmont shrugged. "You say that like it's my fault time is linear."

"I'm only two years older than you."

"Yet I left here _years_ ago," Belmont replied.

"I miss this playful banter between us," Pratt's hand slipped higher up Belmont's thigh.

"That's really sad." Belmont smirked. He couldn't decide whether Pratt's tenacity was admirable or pathetic, but he was leaning towards the latter. 

Pratt leaned closer to whisper in Belmont's ear. "I have to go up on stage soon, but what do you say we get a private room after this? We can do some catching up."

"I'm not interested in catching anything from you, Pratt." Belmont grinned when he heard the announcement for Pratt's performance. "Sounds like that's your cue."

"While everybody is looking at me up there, I'll only be looking at you," Pratt whispered one last time as he stood.

"I'd rather you didn't," Belmont called after him. He downed the rest of his drink and found a full glass being put down in front of him. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

"Are you talking to me or the whiskey?" Merritt asked.

"Both."

"I would have brought it over sooner, but you looked like you were busy with your friend."

Belmont laughed. "He's not my friend. Pratt's only nice to people when he wants something."

"What does he want from you?"

"Either money or my dick. Possibly both. Probably both."

"Oh." Merritt blinked.

"Here, do me a favour and just..." Belmont touched Merritt's hip and guided him a step to the left so that Belmont's view of the stage was completely obstructed by Merritt's body. "Perfect." He chuckled. "He's never gonna get it, by the way."

"Get what? Your money or..."

"Neither." Belmont glanced over and noticed that Merritt was being watched for loitering at his table. He tucked a bill against Merritt's hip. "How about a preview of tomorrow's lesson."

"Huh?"

"Show me your moves so far, I'll give you some pointers. If it looks like you're giving me a lap dance, we can talk a little longer. Just 'til the end of this song. Move with the music."

Merritt started by swaying his hips a little, but his movements were rigid. Belmont touched his lower back and pulled him a step closer so that he was nearly straddling his chair.

"Use your arms too. Either move them while you dance, or touch my shoulder, grip the back of my chair. If the guy is wearing a tie, maybe pull on it," Belmont explained. "Customers aren't supposed to touch you, but you can _let_ them. And they're expecting _you_ to touch _them_ , so..."

"You want me to touch you?"

"Touch me, touch yourself, just get into it. Loosen up."

Merritt straddled his lap and placed Belmont's hands on his hips. "Can you show me?"

Belmont guided Merritt's hips in a roll, trying to stay focused on their miniature lesson. "Normally you can't just do this the whole time, but the song is half over so... I'll show you more moves tomorrow."

"Okay." Merritt gained more confidence, sliding his hands down Belmont's chest and then back up again. One hand kept going up to the back of his head, raking through his loose curls. "I like your hair like this."

"I know you do. Give it a pull." Merritt gripped a handful of Belmont's hair and gave a sharp tug, making him wince. "Not that hard," Belmont said with a laugh.

"Sorry..." Merritt said with a sheepish smile. "Hey... How late are you staying here tonight?"

"Not sure. Why?"

"I'm off in an hour..." Merritt looked unsure about what he was trying to say. "Torrence is at a bar that stays open until 4am and he wants me to go after my shift. I'm trying to find a way out of it."

"We should go."

"We?" Merritt looked genuinely shocked. "You'd come with me?"

"Sure. You don't want to go _alone_ , do you? Let's go. You can dance with me instead of spending all your time watching him with some woman you can't stand."

Merritt had explained to Torrence in the end that Belmont was kidding around when he answered Merritt's phone the previous week, but just because they weren't pretending to date didn't mean they couldn't go out as friends. Relief washed over Merritt's face. "Thank you!" He gave Belmont a quick hug as the song ended then stood up awkwardly. "Oops."

Belmont laughed to ease Merritt's embarrassment. "I promise this won't be your strangest night working here."

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?"

"No." Belmont grinned and took a sip of his drink. "Get back to work, I'll be ready for another drink soon." He tucked another bill into Merritt’s waistband, but this time Merritt noticed the denomination.

"That's-- that's too much--" Merritt tried to hand it back but Belmont insisted. "You--"

"I don't bring anything smaller than hundreds here, your bartender friends can confirm. Take it. You can buy me a drink at that other bar later."

Merritt smiled. "I'll hold you to that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merritt is going to be SO "tired" after this shift...


	7. Chapter 7

A little over an hour later, Merritt was fully dressed and checking his phone as he got ready to meet Belmont outside. Pratt walked by, bumping Merritt's shoulder. "Watch it."

Merritt scrambled to catch his phone, just barely avoiding it clattering to the floor. His frown faded when he saw Belmont leaning against the wall outside and he smiled. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Belmont looked up from his phone with a smile. "Not at all. Our ride is still a couple minutes away."

"You didn't drive?"

"I knew I was going to be drinking. Where's your bike?"

"I left it at home too, since Torrence mentioned wanting me to go out after." Merritt shuffled his feet while they waited. "Thanks again. This will be fun?"

Belmont chuckled. "Don't sound so unsure."

"Sorry. It will be fun. Right?"

"You're going to have a good time, I'll make sure of that. Drink, dance, and if you meet some cute guy I'll bow out graciously and give you a chance to have more awkward, fumbling sex with a stranger."

"Oh wow, thanks," Merritt said sarcastically.

Their cab pulled up and after a short ride they arrived at the bar. Merritt insisted on paying the cover charge, which was for the best since Belmont still only had hundred dollar bills on him.

Stepping inside the bar, Merritt was hit with a wave of deja vu. "I think I've been here before?"

Belmont sighed. "Yeah, this used to be a gay bar. New owners took over and re-branded it. New name, new upholstery, and it's now a very 'gay-friendly' straight bar." It was hard to tell in the flashing lights from the nearby dance floor, but he noticed Merritt had gone rigid and guessed he was blushing. "What are you thinking about, Merritt?"

"You know how I said I've been on a few not-quite-dates before? One of those may have taken place here... down the hall just past the bathrooms. The supply closet is around the corner at the end and they keep the door locked but there's still a foot or two of space where you're mostly hidden from view..."

Belmont laughed and wrapped and arm around Merritt's shoulder, forcing him to walk farther into the bar. "I know it well."

"You do?"

"Very." Belmont's face lit up when the music changed. "I love this song. Let's dance!" He started guiding Merritt to the dance floor.

"I can't-- I usually need a drink or two before I'm ready to dance," Merritt protested.

"Nonsense. Come here." Belmont pulled him close, immediately moving to the beat. Once Merritt eased into the movement, Belmont switched it up by turning his back to him and doing a bend and snap motion.

Merritt covered his face and laughed. "Oh god!"

Belmont pulled Merritt's hands away and put them on his shoulders instead. His fingers hooked the belt loops of Merritt's jeans and pulled him in close again.

"You're shameless!" Merritt wrapped his arms around Belmont's neck, still laughing.

"You're just figuring that out _now?_ " Belmont leaned in close to Merritt's ear so he could hear over the pounding music.

A hand tapped Merritt's shoulder and he turned to find Torrence looking confused. "There you are! I got your text that you were here... I assumed you would be by the door still, or at most getting a drink."

"Yeah, Belmont really likes this song though, so-- Oh! This is Belmont. Belmont, this is Torrence."

"Hi, we met on the phone. I sent you a picture of my dick -- in a speedo."

"I remember..." Torrence eyed Belmont's arms still wrapped around Merritt's waist.

"Song's over. How about that drink?" Belmont asked, letting go of Merritt.

"Yes please!" Merritt laughed. "Want one, Torrence? My treat."

"You sure?"

Merritt nodded. "I had a foolishly generous customer tonight, so I've got some tip money to spare." He could hear Belmont snicker behind him as they lined up. "Where's Stephanie?"

"Huh? No, I'm not here with her. That was just a one-night kinda thing," Torrence replied.

Merritt was going to ask more, but Belmont leaned in to his ear again. "Hey, I'll be right back. Order me something simple like a seven and seven if I'm not back in time, okay?"

"Okay..." Merritt watched Belmont disappear down the hall where the bathrooms -- and the supply closet alcove -- were. He was trying to ignore the twisting feeling in his stomach when Torrence tapped him on the shoulder again. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I didn’t realize you were bringing someone tonight, that's all."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, just surprising." Torrence shrugged. Space cleared at the bar and he slipped in to order his drink, then turned to Merritt, pulling him up beside him.

"Do you have a drink called a 'seven and seven' here?" Merritt asked the bartender, who nodded in response. "Two of those, then. Thank you." He wasn't sure what it was, but he figured it was best to keep it simple and order the same drink as Belmont instead of wasting time trying to figure out what to order for himself.

Belmont returned as the drinks were ready, swooping up his glass as Merritt was about to pick it up. "You got the same thing?"

"I didn’t know what to order. I wasn't sure if they had wine--"

"Oh my fucking god, don't order wine here." Belmont laughed. "Can you imagine red wine sloshing all over people trying to dance?"

"Good point." Merritt glanced back towards the hallway. "You came back fast."

Belmont looked back over his shoulder to figure out what Merritt was looking at. "How long do you think it takes to piss? The bathrooms aren't unisex anymore, so there was no line for the men's room." He grinned. "Did you think I took a trip to the supply closet? We've barely been here for 5 minutes, I have _some_ restraint."

"Some restraint, yet no shame. Hm..." Merritt teased, relieved his assumption had been wrong.

Torrence motioned towards a lounge area away from the dance floor where it would be possible to have a conversation without shouting. "Let's sit for a minute. Chelsea is still in the bathroom with one of her friends."

"And _Chelsea_ is who you came with?" Merritt asked.

"Yeah, why?"

Merritt shrugged. "Just trying to keep track."

They sipped their drinks in silence for a minute before Torrence spoke. "How do you work in a bar but have never heard of a seven and seven?"

"Well, I'm not a _bartender_. I wait tables mostly... for now."

"And nobody has ordered that drink?"

"Not yet, at least." Merritt saw the suspicious look Torrence was giving him. "What?"

"I just don't understand why you're lying to me."

"I'm not! Why is it so hard to believe nobody has ordered that one kind of drink? I've only had a few shifts."

"Because you said this guy was helping you learn the ropes outside of work hours. I assumed it was some mixology thing. How much extra help do you need learning how to carry drinks back and forth to tables? Does your job not train you?"

Belmont spoke up. "My name is Belmont, not 'this guy' by the way. The bosses there are fucking terrible and like to keep their employees on their toes worried about getting fired, so no, their training is shit."

"Why not find some other job then?" Torrence asked Merritt.

"Because I _want_ to work there."

"At the bar you won't tell me the name of."

"Okay, enough of this. Let's go. Both of you." Belmont stood, giving Merritt's arm a tug and motioning for Torrence to stand too.

"Go where?" Merritt asked.

"To do some shots. I promised you tonight would be fun and whatever the fuck this tension is is killing the mood. So all three of us are going to do shots of fireball and then we're going to dance for the rest of the night. You can continue this weird fight tomorrow. Jealousy and hangovers are a much better combination. Tonight is for drinking and dancing."

Two shots each later, Torrence’s date and her friends had returned from the bathroom and Belmont had succeeded in getting Merritt back on the dance floor for a few more songs. Merritt, with his lowered inhibitions, was surprisingly good at dancing. "Where were these moves earlier during my lapdance? You've been holding out, I want a refund," Belmont said in his ear.

The heat of Belmont's breath against his neck sent a pleasant shiver down Merritt's spine. "Already spent it, but if there's something else you want..." Merritt turned around and backed up against him as the continued to dance.

"How bold. You're barely blushing." Belmont teased. "There is something I want, by the way."

"Oh?"

"Another drink. And maybe some fresh air. It's hot as fuck in here." Belmont laughed and tugged on Merritt's arm. "You probably want a glass of water, you giant nerd."

"Is the water good here? I can't remember."

"Only you can be the judge of that, honey." Belmont bought them both another drink, with Merritt also getting a glass of ice water. They stepped out onto a fenced patio area where people typically went to smoke. The cool night air was refreshing after the heat of the dance floor. "Ahhh, much better."

"Let's sit again. I've been on my feet all night, I'm so tired." Merritt bumped his forehead against Belmont's shoulder, since both of his hands were full.

"If you're tired, you should go home and sleep. We don't have to stay. I have no idea where your friend went after we got back to the dance floor."

"No, I'm having fun," Merritt said while alternating sips of alcohol and water.

Belmont chuckled. "You look ridiculous right now."

Merritt shrugged his shoulders, too drunk to care. "Someone tipped me with a quarter tonight," he announced suddenly, making Belmont laugh. "Not _just_ a quarter, but he was one of those guys you warned me about that really tried to get his hand in there when tucking money into my shorts. Maybe the quarter was an accident, but I don't really see how."

"I'll never understand why guys try to pay with pocket change."

"I didn't know what felt so off, but when I changed at the end of the night, a quarter fell out of my shorts."

Belmont spit out his drink and they both started laughing. "Jesus Christ, Merritt..."

"Sorry," Merritt said, laughing too much to look even remotely sorry. He chugged the rest of his water and set the glass down on a nearby table. When he turned back, Belmont was smiling at him. "What?"

"Just thinking about how much trouble you are."

"Because I made you almost choke on your drink?"

"No." Belmont sighed and leaned his head back against the brick wall behind them. "You're exactly the type of guy I usually go for... except you're nice and fun to be around."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"It's... new for me. I don't know what you want."

Merritt wanted to reassure Belmont, but didn't know what to say. "I'm not sure what I want either, if we're being honest. This is all very new for me too." Merritt started to lean in closer, but lost his nerve. "I have to use the bathroom. Too much water."

Belmont sighed and leaned his head back against the wall once more. It didn't take long for someone to sit down beside him. "Seat's taken," he said without opening his eyes.

"I think we need to talk."

Belmont looked over to find Torrence sitting beside him. "Whatever about?" He asked sarcastically.

"Merritt's very important to me."

"And?"

"And he's been acting really weird lately. He won't tell me where he's working, he's suddenly spending all his free time with you. He left in the middle of breakfast the other day just because you texted him. We've been together since we were toddlers... he's never kept secrets from me before."

"Did he leave because I texted him, or did I text him because he wanted an excuse to leave?"

"What? Why?"

Belmont scoffed. "Who wouldn't want to make breakfast for their ex-boyfriend's rude new girlfriend?"

Torrence winced when Belmont referred to him as Merritt's ex. "He told you about that?"

"In his defense, I was a neutral third party at the time. He definitely didn't think I'd ever meet you." Belmont sighed when Torrence stayed quiet. "Look, if this is going to turn into something where two months down the road you suddenly realize you're not straight and try to 'win him back' can you just tell me now so I can go on my way? You'll win hands-down and I'd rather not waste all of our time."

Torrence looked taken aback. "Did Merritt say I was straight?"

"He-- No, I guess I assumed that, from context. You're not?"

"I'm bi."

Belmont looked at him, exasperated. "So are you just really fucking stupid?"

"Excuse me?"

"He's been _right there_ all this time. What the fuck are you waiting for?"

Torrence gave a small frown. "I love Merritt more than anyone in this world... but not like that."

"How? How do see him every day and not..." Belmont let his sentence trail off, afraid of what he might end up admitting to himself.

"He's lived his entire life watching over me. I hated when he joined the military, but at least that was something he did for _himself_. Then even that, he left for my sake in a roundabout way. I..." Torrence sighed. "I just want him to live his life for his own sake, because I don't know if I'll be around 5, 10, 20 years down the road. What's so wrong with that? His only purpose in life can't be looking after me all the time. I want him to do things without me... but I didn't think he'd cut me out of it completely. It's weird for him to keep secrets about something that shouldn't be a big deal."

"Look," Belmont turned in his seat to look Torrence in the eye as he spoke, "if he doesn't want you to know where he works, then it's not my place to tell you. That's something for you guys to work out on your own time."

"But it _is_ a bar of some kind?"

"Yeah."

"And he's safe? He's not mixed up with the mob or anything?"

Belmont knew the question was one of genuine concern, but he couldn't help but laugh. "The bosses are assholes, but otherwise? Yeah he's safe."

"And who are you in all this?"

"Some guy who offered to show him the ropes."

"Why?"

"Because I've been there before and wanted to help."

Torrence stared him in the eyes. "And you're not his boyfriend."

"No. Friends, at best."

"But you want more?"

"That's..." Belmont's face lit up when Merritt stumbled back onto the patio. "Where've you been? That's the longest pee break I've seen in a while."

"I ran into a kinda-ex. He said he knows you. Devon?"

"Yeah, he works for me. I thought I saw him earlier. We used to hook up a lot before I got him his job..." Belmont raised a curious eyebrow. "Did you take a little detour to the supply closet?"

"No, you were still out here." Merritt laughed like the answer was obvious. He touched Belmont's shoulder. "We should-- Torrence!" Merritt finally noticed his best friend sitting next to Belmont. He squeezed in between them and gave Torrence a tight hug, spilling some of his drink on his arm in the process. "I was looking for you inside! I think that one girl is crying in the bathroom again with everyone. I passed the group in the hallway."

"Yeah, she broke up with her boyfriend a week ago or something. How drunk are you?" Torrence asked, wiping his wet arm.

"I don't want to fight." Merritt hugged him again.

"We're not fighting," Torrence reassured him with an added pat to his shoulder.

"We should go dance," Merritt announced as he stood. He turned to Belmont and immediately got distracted with his hair, running a hand through it again. "I like your hair like this..."

Belmont laughed. "Yeah, you've told me so _multiple_ times tonight."

"I have?" Merritt asked as he swayed Belmont's head from side to side, fingers still tangled in his curls.

"Yeah." Belmont pulled his hand away and stood up, nudging Merritt's shoulder. "Let's go dance."

"Yes!" Merritt pulled Torrence to his feet, set on getting him to join this time.

Belmont held back once they got inside. "I'm going to get another drink, I'll meet you guys out there."

Merritt chugged the rest of his drink and put the glass down. "Can you get me one too?"

"Are you sure?"

"Please?"

Belmont gave him a playful shove. "Okay, stop with the puppy eyes and go grind on your ex. I'll get you your drink."

Devon approached while Belmont was waiting for the drinks to be made. "I didn't realize you knew Merritt. Small world."

"Yeah, it hasn't been long, but..." Belmont shrugged. "You hooked up with him at some point?"

"A few months ago. We went on a date and he spent the night at my place. It was nice. He was a little awkward, but nice." Devon said, and they both chuckled. He looked down at the drinks Belmont collected from the counter. "I assume one of those is his. He can really put them back, huh?"

Belmont frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I talked to him for like 5 minutes and in that time he finished the drink he'd just bought, did a shot with me, and ordered another... which he's already done with apparently."

Belmont looked down at the drinks in his hands and back to the dancefloor. A few of the girls that Torrence had come with had returned from the bathroom, and one looked like she was trying to flirt with Merritt and getting nowhere fast. Belmont tried to count back how many drinks Merritt must have had at that point, but his own alcohol intake kept muddling the numbers. He decided to quickly drink one of the glasses, and get it refilled with water. He suspected Merritt wouldn't notice. "I'll see you on Monday, 'kay?" Belmont excused himself from Devon's company.

Merritt was trying to politely back away from the persistent woman's advances when Belmont came up behind him. He held the glass in front of Merritt's face until he took it. Merritt sipped it while Belmont watched him closely for reasons he didn't understand. "Mm! This is the best one yet!"

Belmont chuckled as Merritt took another sip of water. "I thought you'd like that one." He pulled Merritt back against him, starting to dance.

Merritt noticed the flirty girl looked confused. "This is my _boyfriend!_ "

Belmont leaned down and nipped at the nape of Merritt's neck, playing the part. This was not what he had in mind when he offered to pretend to be Merritt's boyfriend, but if this was the situation that needed it, he was happy to step in. Merritt spun around in his arms to face him. "Too much?" He grinned. 

Merritt slid his hand around the back of Belmont's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. When they pulled apart, he stared at Belmont with determination, as if challenging him to make the next move. "Too much?" Merritt repeated Belmont's words back to him.

Some corner of Belmont's mind told him that this was a bad idea, but he couldn't resist. "No." He tried to count back how many drinks they'd both had, but once again he couldn't keep his focus. How could he expect to focus on anything when Merritt was so eager to kiss him? Torrence was a fool to not want Merritt with every fibre of his being. 

Shit. Belmont glanced up, relieved that Torrence currently had his back turned to them. He pulled Merritt to the far end of the dance floor for more privacy, unwilling to end their makeout session just yet. They made their way towards the lounge area, but to Belmont’s surprise, Merritt climbed up on one of the tables instead of sitting next to him.

"Come dance with me!" The table wobbled beneath Merritt, not built for the weight of one fully grown man, let alone two. "Show me some moves!" 

"Maybe you should get down from there..." Belmont hovered his hands on either side of Merritt's legs, ready to try to catch him if he fell, but not confident in his ability to do so. 

The only time he had seen Merritt drunk, was from 2 glasses of wine during dinner, and it had mostly made him sleepy. Was this how Merritt typically acted when he drank? Was this why he didn't normally drink?

"Hey, get down from there!" A bouncer shouted and started walking over. 

To Belmont’s horror, Merritt did a backflip off the table. "Are you okay? Did you break your ankles? Can you even _feel_ your ankles?" He asked as he hurried Merritt over to a couch. He waved apologetically at the bouncer as they sat down. "No doing parkour in the bar."

Merritt giggled. " _Bar-_ kour."

"No. Bad Merritt. Terrible pun," Belmont scolded him half-heartedly as Merritt continued to giggle. "But seriously, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"You weren't impressed?"

"Impressed and terrified are not mutually exclusive."

Merritt snuggled up beside Belmont, seemingly okay to settle down after his alcohol-fueled adrenaline rush. Belmont wouldn't have minded making out a little more, but this was still preferable to the alternative of falling off a table. At his best estimate, he'd had about 10 drinks tonight, with four of those being earlier at the strip club. Belmont was drunk, but generally aware of what was going on. He wasn't so sure about Merritt.

After a few minutes, Merritt stirred. "Come with me. I want to show you something. Close your eyes."

Belmont laughed, reluctantly letting himself get dragged back to his feet. "What?"

"Close your eyes," Merritt insisted.

"You're going to make me crash into something."

"It's not far." 

Belmont opened his eyes early, just as they reached the end of the hallway. "Hey..."

"No peeking!" Merritt laughed. He pulled Belmont around the corner and pressed him back against the wall, kissing his neck. "I just wanted some privacy."

"I can't really argue with that..." Belmont grinned. He tilted Merritt's head up and kissed his lips. "This is a lot more chaste than what people usually get up to back here..."

"We can change that," Merritt suggested as he ran his hands down Belmont's chest. He was unbuckling Belmont's belt when Belmont pulled his hands away. " _What?_ " Merritt groaned.

Belmont held him by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "How much have you had to drink tonight?"

Merritt laughed. "What?"

"How many drinks have you had?"

"I dunno, like four?" Merritt tried to resume kissing Belmont's neck, but frustratingly was pulled back again.

"Are you counting shots?"

"I don't-- Yeah, sure. Maybe five?"

"Devon said you had two drinks and did a shot with him while Torrence and I were outside."

Merritt frowned. "Why would he tell you? That's so embarrassing..." He leaned forward and rested his head against Belmont's shoulder.

"Did you-- _Merritt!_ " Belmont let out a shocked laugh when Merritt attempted to continue undoing his belt, only to pull it tighter as he tugged. "Ouch!"

Belmont reached down again, this time linking his fingers with both of Merritt's hands and spinning their bodies around so that he now had Merritt pinned against the wall instead with his hands by his head. Merritt looked confused. "You don't want me to...?" He trailed off, but bucked his hips against Belmont's to get his point across.

Belmont shook his head and chuckled. "Oh believe me, I _really_ want this... but not now. Not here." He kissed Merritt to drive home his point. "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Let's go to your place." Belmont kissed the bridge of Merritt's nose, then his forehead, then back down to his lips.

"Not your house?"

"Do you really want to waste time having this conversation, or do you want me to get you in bed?" 

Merritt's answer came in the form of taking Belmont by the hand and making a beeline for the door. A few cabs were lined up outside ready to pick up departing bar patrons and they climbed in to the closest one, Belmont cursing when he bumped his head in the crowded back seat. His long limbs were not made for the constricted space.

Merritt reached over and gently stroked his head. "I like your hair like this..."

" _Really?_ " Belmont chuckled.

"Yeah," Merritt replied, missing that Belmont was teasing him.

"Is this your building?" Belmont asked when the cab stopped.

"Yeah, let's go." Merritt hopped out but Belmont stayed in the car. "Are you stuck?"

"Can you get in okay from here?"

Merritt's amusement faded to confusion, then disappointment. "You're not coming up?"

"It's probably better if I don't," Belmont replied. "Are you okay getting to your apartment?"

"...Yeah."

"Good night, Merritt. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night." Merritt closed the car door and started up the steps of his apartment building. 

Belmont watched from the car, hating to let him go but knowing it was for the best in that moment. Merritt stumbled on a step and fell forward, and Belmont sprang from the cab to check on him. "Fuck! Are you okay?"

"Ow. Yeah. My elbow hurts."

Realizing that Merritt might need help getting up to his actual apartment, Belmont left him sitting on the steps and returned to the cab. "Keep it running," he told the driver as he slipped him a hundred dollar bill. No sooner did he return to Merritt's side, that the cab drove off. The driver evidently having heard "keep the change" instead and assumed his services were no longer needed.

"You're staying?" Merritt asked.

"Apparently I am, at least until I can get another cab." Belmont helped him back to his feet. "Aaand your arm is bleeding."

Merritt tried in vain to look at the scrape on his elbow. "That's probably why it hurts."

"You don't say?" Belmont chuckled. 

It took a few extra stumbles, but they were soon at Merritt's apartment. Merritt retrieved his first aid kit, but sought Belmont's help when it came to putting on a bandage. "Thanks," he said with a smile once they were done.

"I knew you were trouble..." Belmont chuckled.

Merritt's phone buzzed with an incoming text.

_Where'd you go? Did you get kicked out? Chelsea's friend said she saw you dancing on a table._

Merritt quickly texted Torrence back, assuring him that he was home safe, then put down his phone. "Are you really going to stay?"

"If you're sure you want me to."

"I am." 

"Okay, just give me a minute." Belmont left the room, leaving Merritt to wonder if it was another excuse to run off. He returned a minute later with a large glass of water. "You'll probably want this, nerd."

Merritt was starting to sober up, but was still drunk enough to find the gesture incredibly romantic. He drank half of it, then set the glass on his nightstand before pulling Belmont down onto his bed. They kissed for a few minutes, eventually shedding their shirts. Merritt groaned in frustration when he couldn't manage to unbutton his jeans. 

Belmont's chuckle tickled against his neck, as he rolled Merritt onto his back and sat up between his legs. "Need some help?"

"Please."

Belmont unbuttoned Merritt's jeans and pulled them off, then stood to discard his own and turn off the light before crawling back into bed. He kissed a trail up Merritt's abs and chest to his neck and finally his lips.

Merritt rolled their bodies so that he was on top of Belmont, straddling his hips. "Do you have condoms?"

Belmont laughed, which obviously wasn't the reaction Merritt had been expecting. "Oh, honey. **_No_**. We're not doing that tonight." He brushed his long fingers up and down Merritt's thighs.

Merritt's blush was barely visible in the light coming through his window. "We're not?"

"No. I'm still pretty drunk, which means you're _definitely_ still too drunk... but if you want to make out some more I wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, I still want that," Merritt said with a smile. "You're sure you don't want more?"

Belmont chuckled. "Oh I absolutely _want_ more... but I can wait."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, but you have to get off of me because you're sitting right on my dick and this is basically torture."

Merritt snickered and rolled over onto his side. They kissed lazily for a few more minutes until sleep started to win them both over. "I'm tired."

"Me too."

"But I like this."

Belmont snorted. "Yeah, me too."

Merritt kissed his lips one more time before rolling over in the opposite direction, his back pressed against Belmont's chest. "You're staying, right?"

Belmont wrapped an arm around his waist and nuzzled his neck. "Yeah, I'm not going anywhere," he replied, feeling like it was an answer to a bigger, unspoken question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Merritt, honey, what a messy drunk. (Although not as messy as that drunk girl who kept dragging all her friends off the dance floor while she cried in the bathroom. We've all met that person irl before lol)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All that wait to finish the chapter and then I ended up splitting it in half because it was getting too long.  
> So have some fluff now, and brace for angst next chapter!

Merritt woke up the next morning with one of the worst headaches of his life. His body felt heavy, but he knew he had to force himself out of bed for the sake of finding painkillers. He shifted his body and was met with a groan of protest behind him. Only then did Merritt realize the weight he felt was from Belmont's arm and leg draped over his body as they spooned. He turned over so they were face-to-face. "You stayed."

"You wanted me to," Belmont answered without opening his eyes.

"I know, I'm just happy." Merritt touched Belmont's arm. " _But_ I need to take something for my hangover so I need you to let me go."

Belmont finally stirred, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Want me to get it for you? Stay in bed."

"You don't know where anything is," Merritt pointed out with a chuckle. Freed from Belmont's long limbs, Merritt rolled out of bed. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I wouldn't turn down some meds."

"Coming right up." Merritt left his bedroom and returned a minute later with a glass of water and a bottle of painkillers. He had a puzzled look on his face. "Did I... fall down the stairs last night?" Merritt asked, gesturing to his bandaged elbow.

Belmont chuckled while he tipped two pills into his hand from the bottle. "More like you fell _up_ them." When he was finished, he set his glass down on Merritt's nightstand and stretched out on his back, his feet dangling off the end of the bed. "Sore?"

"A little..." Merritt sat down on the bed. "I owe you an apology for last night. I was a bit of a mess."

"No apology necessary, I had fun. You did too, I hope."

"I did, but..." Merritt looked away.

Belmont reached over and touched his hand to get his attention. "Did I take things too far last night?"

"You? No. Why would you think that?"

"Because I said I was attracted to you and you immediately went off and got hammered."

"Oh." Merritt turned back to him, looking sheepish. "Well, it seemed like a good moment to kiss you, but I'm bad at making the first move, so..."

"You thought getting wasted would help?" Belmont chuckled. "I mean, I guess it worked _technically_ , but it probably wasn't the best idea you've ever had."

"Yeah... I'm sorry for being so pushy. I dragged you into that hallway, I made you stay the night..."

"You didn't make me stay the night. That cab drove off when I told him to wait and I didn't want to bother getting another. You asked, and I agreed because I thought there was a chance you might drown in your own vomit if left alone all night. That last drink I 'bought' you last night was straight-up water and you were so drunk you couldn't tell."

Merritt cringed. "And here I thought I was being so sexy..."

"You are. Why else do you think I was willing to risk the vomit?"

Merritt laughed. "I'm flattered."

"And for the future, if you want me to kiss you, just ask."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Ew, no." Belmont laughed and pulled Merritt down on top of him before he could think he was being serious and kissed him. Merritt immediately deepened the kiss while nudging Belmont's legs apart with his knee. Belmont laughed and broke away. "There's something we need to figure out, and the sooner the better."

"What is it?"

"I know you've slept with Devon, and I know what he likes, so it makes me wonder if you _only_ top, because so do I."

"Oh." Merritt blushed. "Yeah, I guess that's been my experience."

"I thought so."

"I'm... willing to be adventurous, though." Merritt rested his head against Belmont's chest. "But not _right_ now. I'm so hungover. I don't think my head or my stomach could handle anything too rigorous."

"No rush. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Belmont rolled Merritt off of him and kissed the side of his forehead.

Merritt responded by gently stroking Belmont's hair. "I like your hair like this."

Belmont burst into laughter and muffled it against Merritt's neck. "Or so you've said about a hundred times last night."

"Really?"

"I can take the hint, honey."

Merritt laughed. "So embarrassing. I'm never drinking again."

"I won't hold you to that. It was pretty fun to watch. Except for that backflip -- that almost gave me a heart attack."

"Backflip?" The memory came flooding back to Merritt as he said it. "Oh god. I danced on a table."

"Yes. Yes you did. It would have been hot if I wasn't so worried the table was going to break and snap your neck."

"You wouldn't have caught me?" Merritt teased.

"I was too drunk to catch you. I would've tried, though."

"So sweet..." Merritt's eyelids fluttered closed, and it felt like a struggle to open them again. "Do you mind if I nap for a bit? I'm so sleepy."

"Does it count as a nap when we've only slept three hours? The sun is barely up. Go back to sleep."

"You sleep too."

Belmont chuckled and stifled a yawn. "Yeah, that's sort of the point. Good night."

"Good night."

******

Merritt awoke an hour later to noises in the kitchen. He rolled over to find that Belmont was no longer in bed, so he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and headed out to find him. "You're making coffee?"

"I can't cook, but I can handle coffee. This is what people do when they spend the night in this apartment, right?" Belmont teased.

"Apparently. A precedent has been set." Merritt smiled. "I don't think I can make pancakes this morning, but do you want some toast?"

"Toast sounds great."

Merritt put four slices of bread into the toaster and turned back to Belmont. "I want to ask a question, but you're probably going to tease me about it."

"Please, Merritt, when have I _ever_ teased you?" Belmont grinned. "I think I know what this is about..."

"I highly doubt it."

"You want to ask me something about my hair."

"How did you know?!"

"You keep looking at it!" Belmont laughed. "Honestly, honey, you are a lot of things, but subtle is not one of them. Go ahead, ask."

Belmont leaned over on the counter, and although Merritt was embarassed, he couldn't resist running his hand through his curls again. Belmont gave him a knowing smirk, but didn't seem to mind.

"I guess I'm just curious as to why you slick it down all the time?"

"Short answer? I've never met someone who liked it _this_ much." Belmont chuckled and looked down at the counter. "Slightly longer answer, I've been doing it for longer than I remember because my dear dad thought my hair looked 'unprofessional' -- even as a little kid, well before I was a professional anything -- and I guess I never lost the habit."

"He sounds like a jerk."

"I would have gone with 'prick' but I'm not as nice as you." Belmont leaned over and kissed Merritt's forehead. "I should probably get dressed before your friend gets home. He's not my biggest fan."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because he interrogated me outside last night while you were busy getting drunk enough to kiss me," Belmont said with a chuckle.

"What did he say?"

"He mainly wanted to know where you worked and if I was your boyfriend," Belmont said as he strolled out of the room.

Merritt was also curious about the answer to that second question. Belmont spent the night, they had kissed a lot, they had even talked about sex as if it was an inevitability. What did Belmont say? They would cross that bridge when they came to it? How far away was that bridge? Belmont said he had hooked up with Devon multiple times, were those encounters full of soft kisses, and spending the night, and breakfast the next morning?

The click of the lock on the apartment door got Merritt's attention. He had only a matter of seconds to prepare before Torrence would be in the apartment, Belmont would be out of Merritt's bedroom -- hopefully dressed in more than his underwear -- and Merritt would have to navigate the tension he learned existed only moments earlier.

The door opened and Merritt immediately called out, "Torrence! Good morning! You're home!"

Torrence rounded the corner into the kitchen. "He's still here, huh?"

Merritt looked around for a second in shock. It was uncommon for Merritt to drink coffee, but not completely unheard of to have a pot brewing. Belmont was still in Merritt's room, no articles of clothing were strewn about the apartment, so he wasn't sure what tipped Torrence off.

"There are $500 size 13 shoes by the door. I _assume_ they aren't yours," Torrence said, looking unamused.

"Oh."

"And I actually came home half an hour ago. You fell asleep with your bedroom door wide open, by the way," Torrence added.

"You did? Where did you go just now then?" Merritt asked.

"I went for a walk to think some things through."

Merritt could hazard a guess that those things had to do with him. " _Like_..."

"Like--" Torrence stopped when Belmont emerged from Merritt's bedroom. "Like how we should talk. Later." He walked past Belmont to his own room and closed the door behind him.

"Good morning to you too," Belmont said towards the closed door with an amused scoff. He went to the coffeemaker and checked the last few drops dripping into the pot. "They're $800 shoes, by the way."

"The coffee mugs are just in that cupboard in front of you. I'm going to finish getting dressed," Merritt excused himself from the room.

Belmont poured them both a cup of coffee, and collected the toast onto two plates by the time Merritt returned from putting on a shirt. "You okay?"

"Yeah..."

"You're a _terrible_ liar." Belmont pushed a plate and a mug towards Merritt. "I didn't know what you take in your coffee, or what you had to put on toast."

"Black coffee, and I don't know what we have for toast either." Merritt welcomed the distraction of looking in the fridge. "Looks like... strawberry jam, or... that's it. Just the jam."

"Jam it is." Belmont chuckled.

Maneuvering around the kitchen together, passing the jar to Belmont to open while he grabbed a knife from the drawer, felt domestic and warm, but it wasn't enough to completely pull Merritt's mind away from Torrence. They sat down at the table together, but Merritt stayed quiet.

"Out with it. Tell me what's bothering you."

"Oh, it's okay. Last time you had wine to get buzzed on while I rambled on about my problems," Merritt said with an unconvincing chuckle.

"Believe it or not, I'm capable of small amounts of compassion while sober."

Merritt sighed and gave a sad smile. "I just wish I knew what to do. I don't even know where to start. Things have been weird lately. He means so much to me, you know? I hate when we fight."

"Are you fighting?"

"Not exactly, but it was tense." Merritt took a bite of toast.

"Well, like I said earlier, I think the main problem he has is that you won't say where you work."

"Yeah, I'll have to tell him that today probably." Merritt looked up at Belmont then down at his plate. "You also said something about him asking if you were my boyfriend... If that comes up later, what should I say?"

"Say whatever you want. I'll play any role you want me to. That offer still stands."

"I'd rather not lie _more_ ," Merritt said carefully, "so if he asks, what do you think I should say?"

"What do you _want_ to say?"

"I..." Merritt hesitated.

Belmont sighed. "Look, I've never really been one to do the 'boyfriend' thing..."

"Oh," Merritt said quietly. He couldn't decide if it was better or worse that he had hesitated to tell Belmont that he'd ideally be his boyfriend. "What am I to you, then?"

"A breath of fresh air."

"So, like a novelty?"

Belmont finished a piece of toast and chased it down with more coffee. "Novel in a sense, I suppose."

"And when that novelty wears off?"

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it," Belmont meant those words to be reassuring, but Merritt frowned. It was too close to what he had said about having sex in the future, and Merritt interpreted the metaphorical bridges to be one and the same. "One at a time, Merritt. Are you seriously trying to pick a fight with me right now too?"

"I don't want to fight with anybody..." Merritt took a sip of coffee to help his swallow the lump stuck in his throat.

Belmont watched Merritt with his lips pressed together in a thin line. He huffed out a small sigh. "For the record, you didn't let me finish what I was trying to say."

"What?"

"I've never done the 'boyfriend' thing... but I'm not _opposed_ to the idea. I just think we should get to know each other better."

"Really?"

"Yeah. This isn't middle school, you don't have to choose between 'yes' or 'no' and suddenly be in a relationship just because I think you're cute. What's wrong with taking some time?"

Belmont made a valid point, but Merritt couldn't help but grin. "You think I'm cute?"

"Don't ask me with that dorky smile on your face like you don't already know the damn answer." Belmont took an obnoxiously large bite of his toast, foregoing all manners of the dining table.

Merritt let out a small giggle, his heart already feeling lighter than it did a few minutes earlier. He couldn't pinpoint it if he tried, but there was _something_ about Belmont that Merritt found impossible to resist.

"Stop smiling at my curly hair, you perv."

"I wasn't! I was smiling at your face," Merritt insisted.

Belmont chuckled. "You say that like it's _less_ weird," he said as he took a sip of coffee.

"It's definitely slightly less weird."

Belmont nearly spit out his coffee, coughing as he choked it down instead. "Your confidence is inspiring."

Merritt snickered. By the time the meal was done, he was feeling much better. Half of the weight was off his chest, in the least. He walked Belmont to the door when it was time for him to go, feigning interest when Belmont pointed out something about his expensive shoes. "Hey... Thank you."

"For what?"

"For staying the night. I wasn't thinking clearly, but you made sure I didn't do anything I might regret. Or, not _regret_ , but--"

"What? No. Don't-- don't _thank_ me for something like that. That's-- no. Obviously, never." Belmont twitched uncomfortably. "That's just basic human decency."

"Then, I owe you an apology for being so persistent myself. Did I make you uncomfortable last night? Please tell me."

Belmont knelt down to retie one of his shoes. "You didn't make me uncomfortable. You're not the 'take what you want' type. You stopped when I said to." He stood and looked at Merritt's uncertain face. "What?"

"I'm never drinking again."

" _Never?_ Not even wine? Over dinner? Say, tomorrow night?"

Merritt smiled. "Maybe I can make an exception..."

Belmont grinned back. "I knew you were gonna be trouble."

Merritt looked over his shoulder towards Torrence’s still-closed bedroom door. "This next part is going to suck..."

Belmont put his hands on Merritt's shoulders, turning him back around. "You've been friends your entire life, I highly doubt even a night with me in your bed could ruin that this time."

"Have you ruined many friendships?" Merritt asked with a grin.

"Friendships, marriages, business partnerships, book clubs, curling teams..."

"That's a lot of damage."

"The list goes on."

"Spare me the details, please." Merritt chuckled. "And you're sure **_I'm_** the one here who is trouble?"

"Oh honey, you're a whole other kind of trouble." Belmont gave him a gentle kiss. "Go talk to your friend. You can do this."

Merritt wrapped Belmont into a strong hug. "Thank you."

Belmont hugged him back and placed a kiss on the side of Merritt's forehead as they finally let go. "That's my cue. Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

Merritt turned around and saw that Belmont's "cue" was that Torrence had returned from his bedroom and was waiting to talk to him. "Okay." Merritt exchanged quick goodbyes with Belmont then turned back to Torrence once the door closed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merritt and Torrence have a lot of things to talk about that they haven't been communicating properly, so stay tuned for that!  
> In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed hungover breakfast nerds. I didn't make it clear, but Merritt is definitely just munching on dry toast. He's very hung over lol


	9. Chapter 9

"So... is he your boyfriend or what?" Torrence asked once they were alone.

"No. We're just friends... for now."

Torrence looked unconvinced. "You seem pretty friendly."

Merritt bristled. "Why does it matter? Aren't you the one who wanted me to meet someone? You invited me there for a chance to meet guys."

"Yeah, but..."

"But _what?_ "

"Look, I heard a weird rumour about that guy after you left last night," Torrence paused as if expecting Merritt to object, but he didn't. "One of Chelsea's friends ran into another friend and _he_ said that your new not-boyfriend is a stripper."

"What's your point?" 

"You-- doesn't that shock you?"

"I already knew that. Besides, he hasn't worked there in years."

Torrence gave Merritt a pointed look. "You met him at your job, right?" He asked, even though Merritt had told him the answer a week ago.

"Yes."

"When I said you should try meeting someone, I didn't mean some weird dude at a strip club."

Torrence had clearly put the pieces together about where Merritt was working. Merritt's secrecy along with Belmont's employment history made it obvious at this point, especially to Torrence. Merritt had never been able to keep much from his best friend. "It's not like he's a creepy customer. He used to work there."

Torrence scoffed. "Sounds like an upstanding guy."

Merritt winced. "That's not fair. _I_ work there. Do you think less of _me_ now?" 

"No, just... I'm worried you're not thinking this through. The job, the guy, everything."

"Does this mean I get to sign off on everyone _you_ date, too?"

"So you _are_ dating?" Torrence raised an eyebrow. The conversation was beginning to go in circles. "It's obvious he wants more from you than _friendship_ , Merritt."

"So what if he does? I want more too."

"I just think you should be more discerning about the kind of men you bring home. You barely know the guy." Torrence stepped into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. 

"That's rich, coming from you," Merritt said back. "You're the last person who should be lecturing anyone about falling into bed with strangers."

"When I bring home some rich older guy who is all too happy to pour drinks down my throat to get me into bed, then yes."

"That's not what happened. The last drink he gave me was just water, and he was talking with you outside while I bought more drinks for myself. Belmont has been nothing but kind to me."

"Yeah, it's not like anyone ever pretends to be nice to get what they want. I'm sure his intentions are pure."

"Even if they weren't, what does it matter to you? I'm an adult. I can have my fun too. Am I not allowed to have a life outside of you?"

Torrence winced. "No, I... I _want_ you to..." He set his coffee cup down and stared at it. "That's all I want."

"Then what's your problem?" Merritt asked.

"My problem is that you're lying to me and I don't understand why. I'm worried."

"I'm not--"

Torrence cut him off. "You told one of the girls last night that he was your boyfriend, then you ran off to make out with him when my back was turned."

"That was-- I only told her that because she was flirting with me and I didn't know what else to do."

"Yeah I always make sure to get a naked guy in my bed instead of just telling a girl I'm not interested."

"I didn't realize 'not interested' was in your vocabulary," Merritt snapped back.

Torrence scoffed. "Well obviously I'm not the only one with something to say here. What's your problem, Merritt?"

Merritt steeled himself for the inevitable fight they were about to have. Belmont was right -- he wasn't enough to break up the friendship Merritt had with Torrence, but a fracture had existed long before Belmont had come along. "You want me to move out!" 

Instead of the anger he intended, Merritt's voice wavered with another emotion. Belmont was wrong about one thing -- this tension did not go better with a hangover. Merritt was sleep-deprived, feeling ill, and emotionally volatile. It took all his effort to keep tears from falling, and that was a battle he was quickly losing. 

"You're pushing me away, and I hate it. You don't get to be mad that I'm doing other things when you're the one _pushing_..." the rest of the words were choked by Merritt's sudden sob. He heard the soft clunk of Torrence's coffee mug hitting the countertop and then Merritt was wrapped in a hug.

"I'm not trying to push you away. I-- I don't want that at all," Torrence said quietly, his head resting on Merritt's shoulder. "I invited you out last night because I wanted to spend time with you, and you kept running off with that guy."

"Belmont," Merritt corrected in a whisper.

" _Belmont_ ," Torrence repeated, though he sounded a little annoyed still.

Merritt sighed. "I don't know why you thought inviting me out to dance with a bunch of women I've never met would be fun for me. I want to spend time with you too..."

Torrence let go and walked back to the counter to retrieve his coffee cup, then took a seat on the couch. He looked over at Merritt expectantly. Merritt poured himself a glass of water and joined Torrence on the couch, making sure to drape a throw blanket over his friend's shoulders before getting settled. Torrence sighed and shrugged the blanket off.

"What?"

"This is part of the problem."

"You're going to get cold. You always do. What's wrong with giving you a blanket?"

"I don't _need_ you to take care of me anymore."

Those words stung. Merritt chose his response carefully. "I understand," he said, although it was a complete lie.

"I don't think you do," Torrence replied. He'd always had a way of seeing right through Merritt. "I was ready to die, you know?"

Merritt winced. "I know."

"Only one thing scared me. **_You_**."

"Why?"

Torrence's shoulders began to tremble, but Merritt couldn't tell if it was because he was cold or starting to cry. He guessed a combination of both. Merritt put his glass down on the table, then took the coffee cup from Torrence's hands and did the same. Next, he sat closer on the couch and pulled the blanket up around both of them. This time, Torrence didn't shrug it away.

"You've spent your whole life looking after me. I want you to do things for _yourself_ , not for my sake. I don't want to feel like a burden, or--"

"--You've never been a burden to me," Merritt immediately assured him.

" ** _Or_** a cause," Torrence finished. "I was worried that if I died, that you'd devote the rest of your life to my memory. Becoming a doctor who specializes in people like me so that every patient you saved could make up for one small piece of the huge regret you had for 'failing' me. I didn't want that. Honestly, that's my nightmare."

"I already said I wouldn't go to med school. We talked about this before..." Merritt was trying to understand Torrence's point, but his own thoughts kept intruding. He wasn't going to med school, he was going to move out, what new thing was Torrence about to ask him to change? "I... I never meant to make you feel like you were some cause or passion project. I just wanted to help any way I could because you're important to me."

"Please don't think that I'm not grateful for everything you've done. I doubt I would even be here now without all of your help. I'm just worried that there will be a day where you won't have me around anymore and you'll be completely lost."

"Of course I would be lost without you. We could go 50 years without speaking and you'll still be as important to me as ever." Merritt felt tears starting to sting his eyes again. "But why risk that happening? Why are you trying to push me away? Why does _everything_ need to change in order to move on? I don't understand what you want from me. You say you want to spend more time with me, then make comments about me moving out and cancel dinner plans to go out on a date with someone you barely like."

"Don't you want to move out? We've lived apart before. You only moved in because I was sick."

"I know, but... I don't know. Everything is happening too quickly. It's been pretty fun living together again. Well, I guess a lot of it was _awful_ , but there was some fun, right?"

Torrence snickered and rested his head against Merritt's shoulder. "Aside from the almost-dying part, yeah, it's been pretty fun." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Cuddled up together under a blanket like this... it almost feels like we're teenagers again."

Merritt smiled. "Except we're not making out right now."

Torrence took a deep breath. "If I ask you something important, do you promise to be 100% honest?"

"Of course."

"Are you in love with me again?" Torrence asked quietly.

"No," Merritt replied, surprised by how easily that answer came to him, and that he knew he meant it. "Why?"

"Just something your _friend_ said last night. He said he'd back down if I was going to change my mind, because there was no contest that you'd choose me if I was interested in you romantically."

"He said that?"

"I'm paraphrasing, but yeah. Then he asked if I was 'really fucking stupid' when I said I wasn't _in_ love with you."

"What?!"

Torrence chuckled. "He didn't finish his thought, really. Wondering something about how I could be around you every day, presumably setting up for 'and not fall in love with you' or something."

"Oh?" Merritt blushed.

"How long have you known him?" Torrence asked.

"About a week and a half, I guess?"

Torrence gave a disapproving hum in response. "Doesn't that worry you? He seems a little _infatuated_ with you..."

"I think he was just a little drunk last night when he said that to you. He had 4 drinks before we even got there."

"If you say so..."

"I think I really like him, you know? He's different than anyone I've ever met before. He's--"

"Rich?" Torrence teased.

Merritt gave him a nudge. "He's _exciting_. And fun. And surprisingly sweet."

"Yeah, that was the first thing I thought when he sent me that picture of his dick and said you had your hands full. 'Wow, who is this sweet and thoughtful guy Merritt is hanging out with?' I was so jealous."

Merritt snickered. "He was wearing a swimsuit."

"And then when I called, he answered your phone and implied that you were sucking his dick, so--"

"I wasn't, though."

"Yeah, I figured as much."

"I tried to last night, but Belmont stopped me because he thought I was too drunk -- he's not the kind of person you're worried he is. _Then_ he tried making sure I went home alone, but I tripped on the stairs and the cab drove off when he came to help me." Merritt showed off his bandaged elbow. "And I... I don't know. I just really wanted him to stay. I like him. I don't entirely get his sense of humour sometimes, but I swear he's a good guy once you get to know him."

"I guess I'll have to get to know him, then." Torrence chuckled and shook his head. "You have the _worst_ taste in men, I swear."

Merritt smiled. "I don't know if I'd say that. I was in love with you for _years_."

"My point exactly." Torrence sighed. "Are you okay? Are you sure about this new job? I don't think I ever would have pictured you working in a strip club."

"I never would have imagined it either, but the last time we went out dancing I was approached by someone who said I should check it out and I don't know, I figured it was worth a shot." Merritt shrugged. "I've been feeling a little... lost lately."

"Lost how?"

"I left the military, you were suggesting I find my own apartment, I don't know which classes I should take when school starts up again... I felt like an experience outside my comfort zone might help. And it turns out that some of my coworkers are really great, and that learning how to pole dance is actually pretty fun."

"You're _pole-dancing?_ Is that what Belmont has been teaching you in those lessons?"

"Yeah. It's a lot harder than it looks, or at least he makes it look so easy. I think I'm a pretty fast learner, but it's a lot of effort to get through the moves smoothly. It feels great to push my body to its limits in an entirely new way. Like, remember when we got really into parkour as kids?"

"I remember you and the other guys getting really into it and me watching because I was too sick to be that physical, yeah."

"You did some things."

"Barely," Torrence said with a soft chuckle, "but it was still entertaining as hell."

"Well, as weird as it sounds, pole dancing reminds me a little of that. I have to have complete control over what my body is doing or else something could go wrong. It's fun."

"Pfft! You _would_ find that fun, weirdo." Torrence elbowed him. "Okay. If you enjoy it that much, I'll back off. And if you think you like that g-- _Belmont_ that much then I'll back off a little about him too. I still don't trust him, but I trust you."

"Thanks."

"And I'll be ready to go back to work soon, so maybe we can look for a new apartment without so many bad memories attached to it. It would be nice to sleep in a room I didn't almost die in."

Merritt frowned at the memory and snuggled closer to his friend. "Wait. _We?_ "

"Yeah. I like living with you, so if you're not in a rush for your own place I figure it might be nice to have a roommate for a while. We could set aside at least one night per week where we make sure to cook dinner together, no excuses."

"No dates?"

"No dates."

"And for the nights that we do have dates... Dates that maybe go really _well_... Can we figure out some rules about bringing people home?" Merritt asked cautiously.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

"But can we do it a little later? I'm still really not feeling well."

"Super hung over, huh?" Torrence chuckled.

"Don't mock my suffering..."

Torrence laughed more and shifted their positions so that Merritt could use his lap as a pillow. He pulled the blanket around Merritt's shoulder and gently patted his arm. "Get some rest."

"I might throw up on you, though."

"I've lost count how many times I've done the same to you, so I think I owe you at least one vomiting on my clothes incident. Rest."

"I'll try not to, I promise."

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Torrence asked quietly.

"You pick. I'll probably fall asleep," Merritt said with his eyes already closed.

"Good night, Merritt."

"Good night, Torr..." Merritt drifted back to sleep before he could even finish the sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long-overdue conversation finally done!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long, spicy chapter today!

"We haven't talked about it," Belmont said over dinner. 

"About what?"

"About how things went with your friend after I left."

Merritt blinked back his confusion. "Yes we did. You texted me that afternoon and I told you it went well."

"I'm just curious what 'well' means in this context. I mean, you're on a date with me right now, so you haven't completely ruled me out, but..."

"We talked about a lot of things that needed to be talked about. It was good to finally clear the air. Torrence and I are on the same page now after months of miscommunication." Merritt sipped his water. "And now I don't have to move out anymore."

Belmont winced. "So what does that mean?"

Merritt looked at him, puzzled. "It means I don't have to move out?" Why was Belmont reacting so strangely to good news? Merritt thought he would be happy for him to be free of one of the main things stressing him out. "Why do you-- I think there's been a misunderstanding here..."

"It's fine, you know. We can have a nice dinner together as friends. I knew this was a possibility, I just expected to have this conversation _before_ the date started if that wasn't what It was."

"I'm not in love with him. I'm not _with_ Torrence. That's not why I'm staying at the apartment."

A myriad of emotions flashed over Belmont's face before he let out a small scoff and took a sip of wine to hide his embarrassment. "What changed your mind? I thought you were going to pine for him forever."

"I never said that, did I?" Merritt asked, not willing to completely let Belmont off the hook for jumping to conclusions instead of asking clearly. "I said it was complicated. And sure, a part of me assumed that was the only way that we could stay a big part of each other's lives... but that wasn't my goal. Do you think I would have kissed you if I was that in love with someone else?"

"I don't know. I said you could use me to make him jealous, so..."

"I don't want to _use_ you. I like you. And I don't want to make Torrence jealous, he's my friend. I know it's a complicated friendship for people to understand from the outside, but it's not going anywhere. If _this-_ -" Merritt gestured between himself and Belmont, "--is going to go anywhere, I need you to understand that. If it's two weeks versus two decades, there's no contest."

Belmont chuckled. "When you put it that way..." He looked Merritt in the eye. "I get it. I know it sounds like I'm just saying that, but I actually do. I have this friend -- Mannheim -- we go way back. Not like orphanages and nearly dying kinda stuff, but we've got each other's backs. There have been a few people who have tried to get between us over the years, but that's not going to happen."

"Good. Now that the air is cleared between us, we can enjoy our date." Merritt said with a smile.

Belmont snorted. 

"What?"

"You have _such_ a dorky smile," Belmont said, and offered his wine glass towards Merritt in a cheers motion.

Merritt laughed. "What are we toasting to? My smile?"

"To an enjoyable date."

"Oh! Yes." Merritt clinked their glasses together then took the smallest of sips.

"You don't like the wine?"

"No, it's not that. The wine is delicious, actually." Merritt chuckled and shook his head. "But I was _really_ hung over yesterday. Like, so bad. It got worse throughout the day."

Belmont laughed. "How? You were looking relatively well when I left."

"I honestly think I might have been a little bit drunk still at that point." Merritt covered his face with his hand. "I tried watching a movie with Torrence after our talk and I fell asleep immediately, then woke up and had to _run_ to the bathroom to vomit. I fell back asleep and then the exact same thing happened a second time."

"Are you ready to order?" 

Merritt dropped his hand away from his eyes and looked to find a very unamused server standing at their table. On the contrary, Belmont Looked thrilled by Merritt's topic of conversation in the middle of the upscale restaurant. 

"We might need a few minutes," Belmont said, grinning the whole way. 

The server left and Merritt gulped his glass of wine. "I'm so sorry, how embarrassing."

"Why? Who the fuck cares what that guy thinks? Or anyone around here. It's our conversation, they don't need to listen. It's not like you're shouting it. If they don't want to hear about you puking your guts out, they shouldn't be _eavesdropping_ ," Belmont turned his head as he said the last word and gave a pointed look to the middle aged couple at the next table over who had been scowling at them.

Merritt fidgeted in his seat and picked up his menu. "I feel like everyone can tell I don't belong here."

"Do I seem like I 'belong' here?"

"Well, until you did that 'eavesdropping' thing, maybe." Merritt smiled, and Belmont laughed.

"Let's get out of here, then."

"What?"

"If you're _uncomfortable_ \--"

"No! Forget I said anything. This is nice." Merritt took another small sip of wine. 

"You don't have to drink the wine if you don't want to."

"I actually do like it, but honestly _yesterday_..." Merritt gave a small involuntary shudder and Belmont laughed again. "I think I'll feel more confident drinking it after I have some food in my stomach."

"Then we should order." Belmont lifted his hand to motion to the server that they were ready, but Merritt stopped him. "What?"

"I don't know what to order. I'm not sure what half of these dishes even are. What should I get?"

"Anything you want. Everything is excellent."

"That's not helpful at all," Merritt said, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a grin.

"What do you like?"

"I'll eat basically anything."

Belmont raised an eyebrow. "That's not helpful at all," he repeated after Merritt.

"I'm not picky -- growing up we had to eat whatever the orphanage made or we wouldn't eat at all -- but I'd still rather know _what_ I'm getting."

Belmont looked the menu over. "Is there anything you definitely don't like? Are you allergic to anything?"

"Penicillin," Merritt replied automatically and Belmont grinned. "I assume that's not going to be a problem," he added with an embarassed chuckle.

"Probably not." Belmont took another minute with the menu. "Do you like chicken? Get this." He pointed out a dish on Merritt's menu. 

"Okay," Merritt agreed and Belmont choked on a laugh. "What?"

Belmont shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"I was remembering that time we went shopping. That conversation we had about how you like being told what to do... you really just..." Belmont shook his head again. "No. I'm trying really hard to keep this a nice respectable date, but... that's so fucking hot."

Belmont had whispered that last part, but Merritt blushed all the same. He opened his mouth to respond, but couldn't find the words. Merritt wanted desperately to say something flirty back, but that had never been his forte.

"I shouldn't have said any of that. Forget all of it, okay? Please?"

Merritt was surprised to see Belmont looking worried about what he had said. He smiled to ease the tension. "So... I _shouldn't_ get the chicken?"

It took a few seconds of confusion before Belmont realized Merritt was joking, then he broke into relaxed laughter. Belmont signaled for the server to return to their table as he spoke, "Get the damn chicken, you little smartass."

The server took their orders and left. Merritt, emboldened by a regular-sized sip of wine, decided to dip his toe back into the conversation they were having earlier. "You know... I've been doing everything you tell me to do for two weeks now."

"Yeah, it's been really hard."

Merritt glanced down even though the table blocked his view any lower than Belmont's torso, then back up at his face. "I bet it has."

Belmont grinned and leaned over the table. "You need to think about whether you really want to play this game right now, honey. Because only one of us has any shame, and I have _no_ problem sharing all the thoughts that have been going through my mind the past few days..."

Merritt blushed and cleared his throat. "Yeah, maybe not... not here, at least. Maybe later."

Belmont raised an eyebrow, but didn't tease Merritt any further. He sat back in his chair and took a sip of wine. "I've been dying to know -- how do you like the water?"

Merritt laughed. "It's good."

Belmont looked unconvinced. "Come on, Merritt. I know you have stronger opinions than that."

"It _is_ good, but a little underwhelming," Merritt admitted.

"Underwhelming because it's water?"

"I was just expecting _more_ , you know?" Merritt took a sip in case his first impression had changed. It hadn't. Belmont leaned forward on the table with his chin in his hands, awaiting an elaboration. Merritt knew Belmont was waiting for a chance to tease him again, but he didn't mind. "The water in this neighborhood is already high quality, but it's like they've filtered it even more. It's removed all the flavour."

"Ah yes, the many flavour possibilities of water." 

Merritt doubled-down. "It has no personality."

Belmont laughed and leaned back in his chair, grinning at Merritt. "Fuck, you're funny."

"I wasn't joking."

"I know. That's what makes it even better." Belmont leaned forward again. "What's your secret, Merritt? Why am I so eager to hear you tell me more about fucking _water?_ " He chuckled.

"Because you really like me," Merritt replied with a grin as well. 

"I _really_ like you? How are you so sure?" Belmont raised an eyebrow.

"You kept your hair curly for our date."

"Oh god! Are we doing this with the hair again? This obsession is borderline concerning."

Merritt shook his head, still smiling. "You're not worried. You love it."

"Do I?"

"Be honest. You did that because you knew I liked it."

Belmont shrugged. "Of course I did. I'm trying to make a good impression." 

"Why bother being charming when you have nice hair?" Merritt teased.

"Exactly."

"You know, I--" Merritt stopped when the server returned with their meals. He smiled politely and started blushing for reasons unknown to Belmont.

"What's on your mind, honey?" Belmont grinned.

Merritt tried to wave it off casually, not convincing Belmont in the slightest. "I was just going to say that like your hair, I also did something for tonight that I thought you'd like."

"Oh?"

"I'm curious if you can tell."

"New suit? Or part of the suit like a new shirt or tie? I've never seen you wear one so I have no idea."

"Keep trying," Merritt said, taking a bite of his chicken. "Oh wow, this is amazing."

Belmont continued guessing between small talk about their meals. "Did you get a haircut? Like, a really subtle one?"

Merritt laughed. "No."

"Turn your head for a second," Belmont said, paying close attention to Merritt's ear. "Well, it's not a new piercing..."

"Not in my head, at least." Merritt shrugged.

Belmont's eyes went wide. "Open your jacket, let me see if I can tell through your shirt."

Merritt laughed and shook his head. "I didn't get my nipples pierced," he whispered.

" _Lower?_ "

"Lower? What-- oh! No! Not-- not _that_." Merritt blushed crimson. "I was kidding. I didn't pierce anything."

"Okay, 'cuz I was going to say that it's a little presumptuous of you to think I'd see your dick piercing on our first official date." Belmont laughed when Merritt somehow blushed more. "Not that I'm against it at all, but you don't seem like the type."

"The type for what?"

"To go home with a guy on the first date. Although, you _did_ date Devon, so..." Belmont trailed off. 

"I actually was hoping we could go back to your place after this, but probably not for the reason you're assuming."

"Oh?"

"I work again tomorrow night, and you mentioned that you have a bunch of meetings all day, so I was hoping we could have a quick lesson tonight."

"You don't have to go up on stage for another week yet, right?"

"It's not the stage that I'm worried about. Remember Friday? When you had to walk me through the motions of, _you know_..." Merritt tried his best to keep the conversation about lap dancing discreet.

"Oh!" Belmont cackled. "Fuck, yeah we should probably work on that a bit. Good idea. A bit unconventional for a date, but hey, whatever works."

"Yes, we'll be defying convention for the first time ever. We met in such a completely normal way." Merritt grinned.

"Normal is over-rated. I have no regrets, do you?"

"None."

"New underwear?" Belmont asked out of the blue.

"Excuse me?"

"The secret thing I'm going to like. Did you buy new underwear?"

Merritt let out a shocked laugh. "No!"

" ** _No_** underwear? I knew it."

"Oh my god, stop. I regret saying anything," Merritt said, still laughing. "And no, you still haven't guessed it."

"Really? I've gotta say, I'm all out of guesses. Guesses I can say in public, at least." Belmont winked at him.

"I'll tell you at the end of the night if you haven't figured it out by then."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

******

Back at his home studio after dinner, Belmont took off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. "Okay, so if you see male strippers in movies or whatever, they're probably dancing for women and they're kind of _aggressive_ about it. Your stage work is pole dancing, so even if you did get scheduled to work on 'Ladies Night' you're not gonna be that guy dragging some bachelorette on stage and flipping her over your shoulder or fucking humping her face or whatever."

Merritt cringed. "I certainly hope not."

Belmont studied Merritt's face for a moment and looked him up and down. "You _might_ get scheduled for some Ladies Nights though. In the end, strip clubs are for entertainment and if you keep up the progress you've made already with pole dancing you'll be entertaining as hell to watch. I worked them from time to time and still got tipped pretty well. Very rarely did I ever have to give a woman a lap dance, though. I think it was pretty obvious that I didn't play for their team." Belmont shrugged. "You, on the other hand..."

"You think I look straight?" Merritt laughed.

"I think you're cute enough that it won't matter. I don't see you being in high demand for lap dances with women, but I definitely see them trying to touch you a lot and take selfies with your abs."

Merritt laughed again, then realized that Belmont was being serious. "Wait, really?"

"You've sort of got that cute boy next door look, but a little edgier because your hair is spikey and a bunch of piercings in your head... and potentially elsewhere." Belmont grinned.

"I didn't get any new piercings," Merritt insisted, still laughing. "You've already seen me with my shirt off."

"You specify that you don't have any _new_ piercings and that I've seen you with your shirt off... but that doesn't mean you don't have _existing_ piercings below-the-belt." Belmont continued to tease.

"Well, I don't. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not doing _that_ for a guy I've only known two weeks, no matter how much I like him." 

Belmont chuckled. "Fair enough." He clapped his hands together. "Now, where was I?"

"Honestly, it's hard to tell," Merritt teased.

"Smartass. You should be grateful I'm imparting my wisdom on you. I don't do this for just any guy, you know."

"I feel very special."

"Rightly so. I think you can make a lot of money doing this job, but there's a time limit. Once you hit 30, things just start hurting for no reason. I'm serious. I woke up the other day and my shoulder was sore. No clue what happened. It felt fine when I went to sleep."

"You've been showing me a lot of moves lately, you probably just pulled a muscle."

Belmont rolled his eyes. "Thank you for proving my point. I'm both validated and offended."

Merritt laughed. "You're welcome."

"Okay, sit-- Hm, one minute..." Belmont left the room and returned with a dining chair. "Sit here."

Merritt did as instructed. "Now what?"

"Now watch and learn," Belmont said as he turned on some music. He walked over to Merritt and straddled his chair. "You got the general hang of this on Friday, but remember what I said? You can't do this for an entire song. It's boring." He rolled his hips and sunk down onto Merritt's lap. "Notice how I'm not actually putting any weight on you? Some guys will pull you right into their laps and if it knocks you off your balance, just grind on them a few times until you get your footing, like this."

Merritt gasped and instinctively grabbed Belmont's thighs but his hands were swatted away. "What--"

"You don't get to touch me until I say you can." Belmont leaned in and whispered against Merritt's ear, sending a pleasant shiver down his back. "Which brings me to my next point--" he continued as he rose back up, "--Guys are going to want to touch you. The best way to avoid getting overwhelmed by a handsy client is to control the situation."

"How?" Merritt barely managed to ask. He didn't understand why Belmont said people found sticking to these moves to be boring. It almost felt like too much to handle already.

"Put their hands on you. Guide them through what you're comfortable with and it lowers the chances of them pushing it too far." He placed Merritt's hands back on his thighs and guided them up his body to his chest and back down while continuing to move to the music. Belmont winked, making Merritt blush. He gripped Merritt's tie and gave it a light tug. "Make sure the guy is wearing a real tie if you do that. My first week on the job, I tried it with a guy wearing a clip-on tie."

"What happened?"

"Zero resistance. I fell right back on my ass on the floor and hit my head. You know the feeling when you're climbing stairs and think you have one more to go but you're at the top and you almost fall on your face? It was kind of like that." Belmont scoffed. "Higgins hauled me into his office so fucking fast for being so 'unprofessional.' Unprofessional! _I_ wasn't the grown man wearing a goddamn clip-on tie," he said through gritted teeth.

Merritt touched Belmont's arm gently, caught off-guard by the tone of their lesson turning from flirty to bitter. "Are you okay?"

Belmont grinned, masking the anger of his words seconds before. "Of course," he assured Merritt as he climbed off of his lap and walked around to the back of his chair. He ran his hands down Merritt's abdomen. "Make sure the guy's chair is pulled far enough away from the table that you can get behind him like this. It's really handy if he's getting too physical or you don't want to make eye contact."

"Is that why you're doing it right now?" Merritt dared to ask. 

"It's all part of the lesson, honey." Belmont gripped a handful of Merritt's hair and gently lolled his head back. "It's also a helpful transition between positions."

When Belmont completed the cycle around Merritt's chair he straddle it again with his back turned. He bent forward while keeping his legs straight so that his ass was nearly in Merritt's face.

Merritt laughed and spanked him, then realized that might not be allowed. "Sorry."

Belmont stood up then rolled his body as he leaned back until his head was on Merritt's shoulder and let the rest of his body sink down. "No, that's basically the point of that move. That's most people's first instinct. It's for fun." He chuckled against Merritt's ear.

This time when Belmont started to grind his hips against Merritt's lap, Merritt let out an involuntary moan. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. Belmont slid his body down and turned back around so that he was kneeling between Merritt's knees. It took Merritt a second to realize that Belmont was talking. "Sorry, what?"

"I said that this move is a little safer in a private room. One of the benefits of that move earlier when I bent over is that I can do a quick subtle check of the floor. I accidentally kneeled on a piece of glass once doing this at a random table." Belmont squinted up at Merritt, trying his best to look at his face and not his erection. "You forgot this was a lesson, didn't you?"

"A little," Merritt admitted sheepishly, blushing more than he had at dinner. 

Belmont laughed and rested his forehead against Merritt's knee. "Let's take a 5 minute break. I'll go grab you a glass of water," he said as he stood. "Think about baseball or something while I'm gone -- unless you find baseball sexy. Then... think about dying polar bears or some shit."

Belmont returned a few minutes later with a glass of water, as promised. Merritt took the glass from him, feeling better physically, but not mentally. "This is so embarrassing..."

"It happens. I mean, the whole point of giving a lap dance is to get the guy at least a little riled up. I just didn't expect you to be so... receptive." Belmont grinned. 

Merritt groaned and covered his face. "Just kill me."

"I really didn't mean to blue-ball you like that. Who knew that combining a date and a lap dance lesson would go so wrong?"

Merritt groaned again, but it turned into a laugh. "In retrospect, maybe I should have seen this coming."

"You saw it 'not coming' so you were close at least."

"Oh god. I'm so sorry. I... got lost in the moment and forgot this was purely for educational purposes."

"You're giving me too much credit saying it was purely educational. I was trying to turn you on, I just didn't mean to take you so close to the edge."

"This... what do we do now?"

"We can continue the lesson, if you're up for it." Belmont laughed when he realized his phrasing. "No pun intended."

"You're terrible." Merritt chuckled.

"So... lesson? If it helps, think of it as your turn to try getting me embarrassingly hard."

"Oh god..." Merritt gulped the last of his water and put the glass down. He gave his arms a shake to help expend some nervous energy. "Okay. Okay, I can do this. What do I do?"

"Do you remember what I did? Try to copy that. Don't bother with that last part where I got down on my knees. That's not as practical for dances out in the main area. So start with facing me, then go around the back of the chair, then end with your back to me. Easy as 1-2-3. You've got this."

"Okay."

Belmont frowned. "Or we can try again some other time. If you don't want to do this--"

"No, I want to learn. I'm just... nervous," Merritt admitted. 

"Here," Belmont dimmed the lights halfway and turned the volume up a few more notches. "It's darker and louder in the club, anyway." He sat down in the chair and watched Merritt. "...Am _I_ making you nervous."

"No, not really. I'm... I thought I would be better at this. The pole-dancing stuff seems so straightforward compared to this." 

"Would you rather practice with the chair first?"

Merritt let out an incredulous laugh. "Just an empty chair? I think that's worse."

Belmont chuckled. "Then come here. You don't have to be nervous. The entire point of a lesson is so that you can _learn_."

"Yeah. No, you're right. I know you're right..." Merritt took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay. I think I'm ready."

Merritt straddled Belmont's lap and started as awkwardly as he had during the lap dance at work two days earlier. "I'm feeling a bit of deja vu here, Merritt. Relax, feel the music. Take off your jacket, it might help you loosen up."

Merritt tried taking off his suit jacket, but the sleeves got stuck halfway down his arms. "Shit. Uh, can you help me?"

Belmont took a few seconds to enjoy the moment before sliding the jacket off Merritt. His hands lingered, fingertips grazing Merritt's hands. When he pulled away, Merritt caught his wrists. 

"Can you show me again? Like last time?" Merritt asked, placing Belmont's hands on his hips.

"Sure..." Belmont chuckled. "But I don't get it. I know you can dance. You weren't tense like this at the bar the other night where the whole dance floor could see."

"I was drinking. I told you that it takes a couple drinks until I can let loose enough to dance."

"You can't drink on the job, so we'll have to figure out another way to boost your confidence. Remember what I told you? Knowing the moves does no good if you can't sell the fantasy."

"I know, but-- oh!" Merritt gasped when Belmont pulled him down onto his lap. 

"When was the last time you felt sexy, Merritt?" Belmont asked the same question as he had that night in the park. 

Merritt's answer previous had been "never" but things had changed since then. He ran his hands up Belmont's chest to his shoulders. "Dancing with you."

"Why?"

The question caught Merritt completely by surprise. "I-- I don't know. I..."

Belmont gave Merritt's hips an extra squeeze. "This is going to come as a shock to you -- and **_only_** you -- but you're hot as hell. All the time. Your coworkers know it, your customers know it, everyone at the bar knew it. Hell, even those snooty assholes at the restaurant tonight knew it. Do you have any idea how many eyes are on you whenever you walk into a room?"

"Uh..." Merritt blushed. He used changing positions as an excuse not to look in Belmont's intense green eyes. He was feeling more confident now, but it didn't take much gazing into those pretty eyes to make Merritt go weak. His hand wandered up Belmont's arm as he stepped around behind his chair.

Belmont continued the lesson. "So, pretend I'm a customer and you've caught my eye. Make me want you."

"You don't want me already?" Merritt ran his hand through Belmont's hair and gave it a sharp, but still gentle tug back.

Belmont chuckled as he looked up at Merritt. "Make me think you want me, too."

"Haven't I made that painfully obvious already tonight?" Merritt poked fun at his reaction early, and Belmont laughed. 

"Touché. But pretend I'm some random guy. For the duration of a three and a half minute song, you let them think they can have you. _That's_ what I really mean by 'selling the fantasy.' It's a persona. They don't get to know the real you. They don't get to see your dorky smile, or hear you share your opinion on tap water like the huge fucking nerd that you are, or know what you're studying in university, and they don't know how you take your coffee in the morning when you're hopelessly hung over."

"To be fair, I don't know what I'm studying in university either." Merritt chuckled. 

Belmont smiled. "They don't get to know that you don't know." Merritt straddled his lap and sat down. "You're supposed to be turned the other--" Belmont's words were cut off by Merritt kissing him. "Fuck it. Lesson over."

Merritt wrapped his arms around Belmont's neck, while Belmont started unbuttoning his shirt from the bottom up. "Good."

"But, for the record--" Belmont pulled back for a moment. "Don't kiss your customers."

"Noted," Merritt said with a giggle before diving back into their frantic makeout session. He tried unbuttoning Belmont's vest but his fingers wouldn't cooperate.

Belmont grinned mid-kiss and gently pulled Merritt's hands away. "Allow me."

Merritt sat back to watch, but realized he had been fully sitting on Belmont for nearly 5 minutes. "Sorry, am I too heavy?"

"You don't have to worry about hurting me, if that's your concern. Fuck, even if I do end up with a couple bruises on my thighs it'd be well worth it." Belmont finished unbuttoning his vest and shirt, then pulled Merritt back in to kiss his neck.

Belmont finished the buttons on Merritt's shirt as well, and pushed it off his shoulders, then froze. Merritt laughed. Underneath his clothes he was wearing the chest harness from his routine. "So... surprise? You seemed to like the harness, so--"

Belmont gripped the strap across Merritt's chest and gave it a sharp tug, kissing him hungrily. "You little fucking perv. Acting so respectable at dinner while scheming all along to get your clothes off." Belmont kissed him again and was hit with another wave of realization. "You even said 'I want to go back to your place but ' _not for the reason you're thinking_ ' you filthy little liar!"

Merritt laughed more. "It wasn't a lie, exactly. I really _did_ want some pointers in case I have to give another lap dance tomorrow, but-- ah!" He gasped when Belmont nipped at his neck. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hoping for things to take a turn... Could've done without embarrassing myself earlier."

"Are you kidding me? That was so fucking hot. You have no idea how much I wanted to keep going... Why do you think I left the room?"

"To give me privacy? And a glass of water."

"No." Belmont pulled back and looked Merritt in the eye. "Listen... I'm, uh, having some trouble with maintaining boundaries here. If we're going to do this -- any of this -- we need to keep lessons completely separate from dates."

Merritt winced. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I should have said something the other day... fuck, I shouldn't have even shown up when you were working..."

"I'm glad you did." Merritt stroked his hair. "I was really happy to see you... but I understand what you're saying. I agree that we shouldn't blur the lines between the personal and professional parts of our relationship."

"Good." Belmont hooked his hands under Merritt's thighs and stood up, carrying him. "Hold on."

Merritt gripped Belmont's shoulders, caught by surprise by being lifted so suddenly. "What--"

"My legs were actually getting a little sore," Belmont said with a chuckle. He carried Merritt out of the studio and over to a couch in the main area of his basement. "Much better."

The couch wasn't what Merritt had been expecting, but it was more comfortable than a random dining chair. "Back to the date?"

"Back to the date." Belmont grinned and gently pushed Merritt onto his back then crawled on top of him. "I still can't believe you wore this harness all evening. Actually, no. I should have expected this after that shit you pulled with the sunscreen."

Merritt laughed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bullshit. 'Oh Belmont, I'm _so_ sore! Come rub this sunscreen on my back, I'm going to pull my swim trunks halfway down my ass just in case'--"

"I did not! It was an inch at _most_. I was still appropriately covered," Merritt insisted, still laughing.

"You were thinking it." Belmont nipped Merritt's bottom lip, which turned into another steamy makeout session. "What else have you been thinking, honey?"

"I don't know," Merritt pulled back, gasping for air. He was so distracted by Belmont's hands, and lips, and everything in that moment he couldn't think straight. If he'd been asked his address at that moment, Merritt wasn't sure he'd be able to answer either. He was barely remembering to breathe.

"Are you okay?" 

Merritt was already overwhelmed, but he wanted more. Why was Belmont asking him questions instead of kissing him? Merritt nodded his head in response to Belmont’s question. "I-- just kiss me. Tell me what you want me to do."

Belmont grinned and leaned back down to kiss him, just enough to make Merritt groan in frustration when he pulled back again. "What I want you to do?"

"Yes," Merritt said impatiently.

"I want you to tell me what _you_ want."

"I don't know." That answer didn't seem to satisfy Belmont, so Merritt tried again to collect his scrambled thoughts. "This is... new to me."

"You've fooled around with other guys before... Am I really the first person to ask you what you wanted?"

"I think so?" Merritt said sheepishly. He could feel his cheeks burning as he blushed.

Belmont kissed Merritt gently. "You don't have to be embarrassed by that. Those other guys should be, though. I might have to haul Devon into my office tomorrow and---"

Merritt clapped a hand over Belmont's mouth. "Please don't. I'm pretty sure you're kidding, but just in case..."

"I'm joking." Belmont chuckled and kissed him again, trailing down his chest. "But I still need you to tell me what you want."

"I want... more."

"More what, honey? Want me to blow you? Fuck you? Stick with making out on the couch like this? I'm open to anything, but I need you to tell me."

"I..."

Belmont gave him a sympathetic smile. "I know you think it's awkward to say out loud, but it's actually really important to me that I know what you're comfortable with here. Take your time. There are no wrong answers."

"I..." Merritt took a deep, steadying breath. "I want to go to your bedroom," he admitted. 

"We can do that. What about when we get there?"

"I'm not sure yet. I kinda assumed you'd take the lead with this..."

Belmont gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, I can take the lead if you want... but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop asking what you want."

"Sorry. I know you're probably used to more experienced guys. Doesn't it kill the mood if you have to hold my hand through every step?"

"Experience has nothing to do with it, honey." Belmont stood up and pulled Merritt to his feet. "And it definitely doesn't kill the mood. What's sexier than knowing exactly what your partner wants and how badly they want you to do it?"

"You have a point... It still feels embarrassing to say, though."

"It gets easier." Belmont kissed him and gave another playful tug on the harness, making Merritt gasp. "Do you want to touch me?"

"Yeah."

"I want you to, too. Can I show where?" Belmont took one of Merritt's hands and placed it on his waist. "Stop me at any time..." he guided Merritt's hand lower.

A rush of thoughts came to Merritt at once. The first was that Belmont was right -- it didn't kill the mood to talk things through. On the contrary, Merritt loved hearing Belmont say what he wanted. His second thought was that he had underestimated Belmont -- by a couple inches at least, if the impressive bulge Merritt was feeling through Belmont's dress pants was any indication. Merritt thought back to seeing Belmont in the pool, wearing a speedo that Merritt had assumed left little to the imagination. He was wrong.

Merritt leaned his forehead against Belmont's chest. "Fuck..." he whispered.

Belmont chuckled. Evidently, this was not an uncommon reaction for guys to have. "What do you think?" Merritt didn't need to look at his face to know Belmont's question was asked with a smug grin.

Merritt was thinking about hours earlier when he was getting ready for their date. The theoretical events he pictured for the night involved falling into bed in a fit of passion, clothes strewn about the room, and breezing through the standard foreplay and preparation needed before having sex. The truth was quickly setting in that it had been a naïve fantasy. "How do you...?" The words dried up in Merritt's throat.

"Patience and preparation."

Merritt let out a burst of nervous laughter. "I don't think I can have sex with you tonight."

"Fair enough," Belmont laughed, sounding like this also wasn't an uncommon occurrence. He tilted Merritt's head back up and gave him a reassuring kiss.

"You really aren't mad? I feel like I built up all these expectations..."

Belmont scoffed. "No."

Merritt expected him to elaborate, but he didn't. No was a clear enough answer on its own. "At the very least, I can..." Merritt started to get down on his knees, but Belmont stopped him.

"Do you still want to go to my bed?"

"Yeah," Merritt said with a nod of his head. "I mean, there are still a lot of other things we can do, right?"

"There most certainly are. Let's take this upstairs."

Merritt pulled Belmont in for a kiss, then paused when a thought came to him. He remembered that afternoon in the sex shop, when Belmont had dangled fuzzy handcuffs in front of his face to see his reaction. Merritt had never used them before, but Belmont made it sound like they were commonplace. "Are you going to handcuff me?"

Belmont raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "Do you _want_ me to handcuff you?"

"...I don't know."

"Then that's a no." Belmont chuckled as they started up the stairs.

"I, well-- Maybe?"

"Answer me this--" Belmont paused when they reached the first floor. "Would you tell me if you started getting overwhelmed because of the restraints?"

"I..." Merritt knew the "right" answer was yes, but if he was being honest, he probably wouldn't say so.

"Then that's still a no." Merritt's hesitation was all the answer Belmont needed. "If you're so curious, we can work up to that -- some other day. Not tonight. No rush, I'll show you a really good time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to get posted. I had a lot of fun with the opening scene of it, so stay tuned!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! I thought I had posted this like a week ago. Enjoy the new chapter!

Belmont woke the next morning to the feeling of Merritt crawling back into his bed. He yawned and stretched his drowsy limbs, then pulled Merritt into his arms. "Good morning..."

Merritt kissed his shoulder. "Good morning."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. Great," Merritt said with a sweet smile. "I had a lot of fun last night. You?"

"I'm glad to hear it. Me too. Don't forget to rate 5 stars on yelp."

Merritt laughed. "What do I search for?"

"I'm officially listed under 'Belmont's Dick' but you can specify 'hands' or 'mouth' or whatever you want. _Extremely detailed_ reviews only."

"I wouldn't put it past you to have a yelp profile for your ' _business_ ', but I'm going to assume you're joking."

Belmont shrugged. "You won't know until you try."

"Oh god." Merritt laughed and covered Belmont's face with a pillow.

Belmont caught Merritt in his arms again and rolled on top of him. "So... You had a good time last night. Do you still respect me this morning?"

" _Still?_ " Merritt asked with a grin. "Were you under the impression that I respected you _before?_ "

"Fuck, that's so hot." Belmont nipped Merritt's lip before kissing him. One hand cupped the back of Merritt's head, while the other reached down to grab his ass. "You put your pants back on. Were you cold?"

"A little, but mostly I didn't want the housekeeper to see me in my underwear."

"Pfft! She's seen worse than that. That woman loves to tease me about it. She teases me about everything."

"I'm sure it's completely undeserved."

Belmont chuckled against Merritt's neck. "How'd you know I have a cleaning lady?"

"Because I saw her when I tried to go downstairs for the rest of my clothes. I don't think she saw me, fortunately."

Belmont scoffed. "Why is she here so early? She usually doesn't start until 8:30..."

Merritt giggled at the feeling of the little kisses Belmont was peppering on his neck. "It's _well_ past 8:30 already."

"Bullshit. My alarm is set for 7am."

Merritt reached for the nightstand and grabbed his phone to check the time. "It's 8:53am. See?"

Belmont frowned skeptically at the screen for a second before his eyes went wide and he bolted from the bed. " _ **FUCK!!!**_ "

"Your alarm clock didn't--"

"My phone is my alarm! Where the fuck is my phone? Fuck! I have a meeting at 9:00!"

Merritt dialed Belmont's number with his phone. "I'm calling it. Listen for the ring." Belmont froze in the middle of the bedroom, listening for the sound. Nothing. "Maybe it fell out of your pocket in the basement?"

"Fuck!" Belmont darted from the room dressed only in his underwear. 

Merritt wanted to help him with his search, but didn't feel comfortable wandering around the house half-clothed in front of a stranger. The only other item of clothing he had in the room was his chest harness, and that felt like it would be worse to be caught in than being shirtless. 

Merritt couldn't hear what was said, but there was a brief conversation downstairs followed by a woman's cackling laughter. Presumably, the housekeeper found the situation hilarious. 

Thirty seconds of silence followed, then another exchange that Merritt couldn't hear, more laughter, followed by the sound of hurried footsteps ascending to the second floor. "This one's different!" Belmont called down to the first floor before returning to his bedroom. "Found it!"

"Good--" Merritt was hit in the face by an unexpected pile of clothes.

"Sorry, I thought you'd catch that," Belmont said apologetically on the way to his closet to find fresh clothes for the morning. "Hey, Mannheim. I'm just running a few minutes late. Fucking traffic."

Merritt pressed his lips closed, afraid to make a sound that might blow Belmont's cover. He quietly sorted through the clothes in his lap and confirmed that his shirt, jacket, and tie were all there. 

Belmont emerged from his walk-in closet fully dressed while Merritt's shirt was still half-buttoned. " _Fuck_ ," he swore again when he looked at Merritt, "I don't have time to drive you home."

Belmont had picked Merritt up in his car for their date the night before, so that Merritt didn't need to risk getting his suit dirty riding his motorcycle to the restaurant. "It's okay. I can call a cab."

"I'm sorry. On literally _any_ other day I would just say 'fuck it' and stay in bed with you all day, but this is a huge client and I might have already fucked it up by running late."

Merritt smiled, tickled that Belmont wished they could spend the day together. "It's okay, really." He followed him down the stairs and bumped into him when Belmont suddenly stopped in the foyer.

"Wait. Take my Peregrine." Belmont fiddled with his key ring.

"I couldn't!" Merritt refused.

"I don't have time to argue with you about this, Merritt. Take the bike. I trust you. I'll pay to get your suit cleaned, or replace it if it gets fucked up."

"But--" Merritt stared at the key in his hand. His legs suddenly felt weak, but he followed after Belmont to the garage as best he could. He sat on the bike, in shock. "This is..."

"I can't tell if you're about to pass out or cum." Belmont snickered.

"Honestly? Me neither..."

"Fuck, you're such a little freak." Belmont stepped away from his car and gave Merritt a longing kiss goodbye. "I've really gotta go. Just drop it off tonight when you're done work and I'll give you a ride... and I'll drive you home too," Belmont said with a wink.

Merritt pulled out of the garage and followed Belmont's car out of the driveway, but pulled over on the street soon after to compose himself. He had been awake for barely more than 10 minutes, but now Merritt found himself sitting on a motorcycle that cost 10 times more than the one he owned by the most conservative of estimates.

Merritt shook the drowsiness from his body and focused on the task at hand. He couldn't risk damaging the most expensive thing he had ever touched in his life. It took another ten minutes until Merritt felt alert yet calm enough for the ride home. It was the smoothest ride of his life.

"Welcome home. Enjoy your walk of shame?" Torrence began teasing Merritt the moment he walked in the door. His back was to Merritt as he washed dishes, but he turned around when Merritt didn't reply. "Holy hell. What happened?"

"Huh?"

Torrence shook the soapy water from his hands and was at Merritt's side in a matter of seconds. "What's wrong? Why do you look so disheveled? What happened?"

Merritt blinked, confused by Torrence’s concern. "Disheveled?"

"Your hair is all over the place, your tie is gone, and your shirt is buttoned-- well, it's not totally out of character for you to miss a button, but--"

"Oh! No, that's--" Merritt pulled his rolled-up tie from his pocket and smoothed out his hair. "I'm just wind-blown from the bike."

"I thought he drove you?"

"We overslept and Belmont was late for work so he lent me his bike... a _Peregrine_."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not. I'm..." Merritt shook his head, still in disbelief. "You have to come see." He dragged Torrence down to the underground parking lot of their apartment building in his pajamas and slippers.

Torrence gasped. "Holy shit... That's real."

"The ride was so smooth, too. I've never experienced anything like it."

Torrence was still gawking over the motorcycle. "Jesus, Merritt. How much money does this guy have?"

"I have no idea. It seems rude to ask, especially now."

Torrence snorted. "Yeah, I bet." They walked back to the elevator. "So... the date went well, I assume?"

"Yeah..."

"What's bothering you?" They reached their floor and returned to the apartment. Torrence poured himself a cup of coffee from the half-empty pot and offered one to Merritt. "Well?"

"It kind of doesn't feel like the past 12 hours were real..."

"That doesn't tell me anything. Is that good or bad?"

"It was really good, just different."

"Different how? Aside from the bike that costs more than a small house."

"I think I'm bad at sex."

Torrence choked on his sip of coffee. "What?!" He got up from the table to grab a paper towel. "Please tell me he didn't say that to you."

"No! No, never. I just..." Merritt sighed. "I didn't know it could be like _that_."

Torrence frowned. "Okay, I'm getting worried again."

"I don't think I realized that it could be that... nice." Merritt shrugged. 

Torrence was still frowning. "Okay, now I'm worried for a different reason."

"I mean, it's been consensual and fine _physically_ , but I can't really say I've really enjoyed it before with anyone besides you."

Torrence gawked at him. "Merritt. That's an incredibly low bar to set. We were _terrible_ in bed. We were kids who barely knew what we were doing. That's-- Oh my god. _That_ should not be standard set for your sex life as an adult."

"I can't remember the last time I did anything that didn't involve being told 'hurry up and fuck me' or getting pushed down onto my knees. Everything always felt rushed." Merritt sighed and took a small sip of his coffee. "You've been with other guys since me, right? Is that just normal? I thought it was, but _last night..._ "

"I think it depends on the guy, or person, in general. One night stands have different stakes than sex with someone you actually know and care about." Torrence shrugged. He gave Merritt a mischievous look. "Last night was better than with me, I hope."

"Hah!" Merritt let out a strange laugh and covered his face with both hands. "It was so, _so beyond_ anything I've ever experienced. No offense."

Torrence cackled at that. "Yeah, none taken. Don't worry."

Merritt chuckled too. "Okay, good."

"I'm probably going to regret asking for details, but what was so mind-blowing?"

"I went into it expecting it to be mostly the same as usual, but hoping it would be better than that. It wasn't just better, it was... It sounds like a bad thing to call it 'overwhelming' but it was. In the best possible way."

Torrence snickered. "So he's tall, and rich, and has magic dick apparently. Is he a demon? Did he sell his soul to the devil?"

"Oh god, it's not magic. We didn't even--" Merritt stopped himself. He didn't need to get into the details, or worse, a discussion about Belmont's 'there's more to sex than sticking your dick in someone' philosophy. "He kept asking me what I wanted, checking in that I was into everything he was doing. It probably sounds like that would get annoying, but it was exactly what I needed -- something I didn't even _know_ I needed. It was _incredible_."

Torrence chuckled. "You need a minute right now? Or a cold shower? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you're happy. And relieved that I can add one more mark in the 'not terrible' column of my Belmont list... but holy hell, Merritt."

Merritt laughed, blushing lightly. "Sorry. I probably should go shower, actually. I want to go into work early, before it opens."

"Why?"

"I'm hoping I can practice with the pole that's actually used for performances on stage. It's taller than the one in Belmont's basement, and there's a trick I want to try."

"Of course he has a stripper pole in his basement. That's another mark in my 'creepy dude' column," Torrence said, although Merritt was pretty sure he was kidding.

Still, Merritt felt the need to explain. "It's not what you're thinking. The room is kinda a mix between a home gym and a dance studio. It's a really good workout." To be safe, Merritt left out the detail that Belmont absolutely had a second pole in his bedroom.

" _Fine_ ," Torrence said, giving in with a grin. He finished his coffee and put his cup in the sink. He took the shopping list off of the fridge and studied it. "I'm going to the store later. Is there anything else we need? What should we make for dinner on Thursday?"

It had been decided that Thursdays would be their default night at home. Merritt seemed to have that night off work most weeks, and if he didn't, he usually had the Wednesday off instead. Weekends and other nights were free for dates, but at least that one was guaranteed bonding for just the two of them. Merritt was excited for it. "You pick this week. I'm good with anything."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Torrence folded the list and put it in his pocket. "Hey, before I forget... I have a job interview on Friday."

"You're going back to work?"

"Yeah. It's just some dumb office job, but I feel ready to get back out there. If all goes well, maybe we can finally afford a better place than this."

Merritt looked around their small, run-down apartment. "I think I actually might miss this place."

"I won't." 

Merritt got up from the table and hugged his best friend, recalling how Torrence had expressed his desire to sleep in a bedroom he hadn't nearly died in. "I know."

"Okay, sentimental moment over," Torrence said, despite the fact that he was hugging Merritt back. "Go take your shower."

Merritt let go with a laugh. "Yeah, I really need to get out of these clothes."

Torrence snorted. "Let me know if you need any help." Under normal circumstances, that would be an unusual offer to get from a roommate one had a romantic history with, but Merritt lost count decades ago how many times Torrence had helped him undress in a purely platonic way. The offer was genuine.

"Thanks." Merritt undressed in his bedroom without getting stuck and grabbed a change of clothes. He called out to Torrence in the kitchen as he headed for the bathroom. "Success!"

"I'm proud of you!" Torrence called back sarcastically.

Merritt closed the bathroom door behind him and looked at his reflection in the mirror. If Belmont could see him right now, he would definitely tease Merritt about his "dorky" smile, but Merritt couldn't help it. He was really happy.

Merritt checked his phone in case Belmont had texted him, but there were no new messages. It made sense though, given that he was supposed to be in a big meeting all morning. Hopefully Belmont's late arrival to work didn't get things off to a bad start. Merritt started to type a message asking how it was going, then deleted it.

_I looked you up on yelp and couldn't find anything. I can't believe you'd lie to me. Zero stars._

Merritt put his phone down next to the sink and turned to get in the shower when his phone buzzed with a reply.

_Haha! What kind of results did you get?_

_Honestly? The first result was a sponsored ad for a pumping and drilling company._

_No way. That's too perfect. I can't believe YOU would lie to ME. Zero stars, Merritt. ZERO STARS._

Merritt wouldn't have believed it himself, but luckily he had proof. He sent Belmont the screenshot of his yelp search results. 

_Fuck that IS perfect_

Merritt giggled. _How did your meeting go?_

_It's still going. We're taking a 5 minute coffee break. I have to go back in there any second now._

_Good luck!_

_Aren't you going to tell me what your review said?_

_I didn't actually leave one on some random company's page! Lol_

_But if I had one, what would your review say? Spare no details._

_Don't you have a meeting to get back to?_

_It can wait_

_I'm not going to send you a dirty text right before you have to conduct an important meeting_

_We are very different people._ There was a pause of a few seconds before another text came in from Belmont. _Shit. Meeting is starting up. I'll see you tonight. It's even better if you tell me in person ;)_

Merritt looked back up at his reflection. Damn, was it really that easy to make him blush? He set his phone back on the counter and got in the shower, wondering if Belmont actually expected him to give feedback on the night before. Merritt had only typed in that yelp search as a joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit typed that search into yelp for kicks and got a pumping and drilling company as the top result, so obviously I had to work it into the story 😂

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> 


End file.
